Since When?
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry and Draco became co-workers, Friends, housemates. Harry is hoping they will become lovers. Will Harry get his wish?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:**Hope you like this new Drarry. I will be finishing my other two fics soon, only about a chapter or so left on each.

**Since When?**

Harry was lounging on the huge corner sofa that Draco insisted they got for the house. He was watching Playing it Straight. An American reality show in which one woman spent time on a ranch with a group of men in an attempt to discern which of them were gay and which of them were straight. All of the men pretended to be heterosexual.

Draco was in the kitchen fetching snacks, he came out levitating way too much food and placed it on the table. He joined Harry on the sofa, at the other end.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Harry knew this was one of Draco's favourite shows, it was one of his too. They normally managed to pick out the gay ones, but occasionally they would be wrong.

"Not much. Rachel has chosen Jason for her next date." Harry informed Draco.

Draco winced, "Oh poor Rachel, he's gay. Most definitely gay." He declared as he grabbed some popcorn.

Harry laughed, "You were wrong last series. You said Michael was gay, and he wasn't." Harry teased.

Draco sent Harry a smirk, "Well I was right."

Harry frowned, "No he was straight. I remember watching it." Harry argued.

Draco sent Harry a devilish grin, "He said he was straight, the poor guy was confused. Obviously in denial. That was until I fucked his brains out on a business trip to America."

Harry stared gobsmacked, "What?"

Draco laughed, "I fucked..."

"I heard that bit Draco. Blimey you're such a slut" Harry playfully said.

Draco shrugged, "Yep. No one has satisfied me, I have to keep on going until someone meets my standards." He joked.

Harry reflected on his situation, Draco Malfoy was now one of his best friends and a fellow housemate. Harry had confessed he was gay to his friends and Ginny. His friends were okay, Ginny wasn't. She chucked him out of their house and he kipped on Ron and Hermione's sofa for a bit.

Then one day whilst working with Malfoy, things changed. They both worked for the Ministry. Harry as an Auror and Draco works for Magical Law Enforcement, as a prosecutor. Harry had to work with him numerous times and they soon became work friends.

They were polite, talked and often ate lunch together. Well about a year ago he was tired and fell asleep during one of Draco's long speeches. Draco threw a tantrum and Harry explained it was because Ginny threw him out and he hadn't found anywhere to live yet.

Draco was taken aback by Harry's statement. Harry remembered that day:

_"Well, why don't you kiss and make up. Then you can get some sleep and do your job" he drawled._

_Harry shook his head, "No can do. I think she will hex my bits off when I see her next."_

_Draco frowned slightly, "Why? What did you do Potter?"_

_Harry sighed, "I didn't do anything. Well I guess I did, but it can't be helped. She is a tad bit cross that it turns out I'm gay and well she didn't take it too well." _

Harry remembered that Draco was speechless and Harry was just about to start throwing small pieces of parchment in his open mouth. But Draco recovered himself and said he lived in a house share, and there were a few rooms available.

So Harry had moved in and had been Draco's housemate a whole year now. They soon discovered they got on very well, now they had their sexuality in common. Draco and Harry would bitch about boyfriends, bad sex, even boast about good sex and offer tips. They became great friends and even sat and watched ridiculous TV programmes together.

The other housemates were Blaise, but he was often away travelling all the time, Neville who only stayed at the house during school holidays and a random person, that had moved in from answering an ad in the paper. Draco and Harry got on with them all, but they were usually out. Leaving Draco and Harry the place to themselves.

Harry shook off his trip down memory lane and rolled his eyes at Draco. He was a bit of a man slut, but Harry couldn't really go on at him, he was the same really. Maybe more discreet than Draco and maybe not as bad as Draco. But he had his fair share of conquests. He had good intentions, but most would shag him and then go all stalker, fan crazy on him.

"I bet that Mitch is gay too. He looks like he likes to be spanked." Draco casually said.

Harry shook his head at him and grabbed the popcorn bowl out of his hands.

"Mitch is straight. You can see he's practically coming in his pants at the sight of Rachel's breast." Harry retorted.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, most likely at the word breasts. Draco was very much gay, not even bi.

"Draco you are entertaining" Harry laughed.

Draco put his feet up on the sofa and 'accidently' kicked Harry, knocking the bowl out of his hands and sending popcorn everywhere.

"Ops! Sorry Scarhead. Be a good golden boy and make some more" he said all too innocently.

Harry grabbed Draco's foot and tickled it. He tried to wrench it free.

"Oi get off, you know my feet are extra sensitive. Get off Potter."

Draco and Harry used each other's first names, but they also reverted back to 'Potter' and 'Malfoy' but it wasn't ever said in malice.

Harry chuckled and released his foot, "I will go get some more popcorn, but not because you asked. Because I want some. Clear that up you git." Harry said pointing to the spilled popcorn.

Draco flicked his wand and it disappeared. When Harry returned Draco had stretched out on the sofa, his legs and feet taking the space where Harry usually sat.

Harry glared it him, "I'd move if I were you. Unless you want me to tickle them again?" he said serious.

Draco arched in eyebrow, "You wouldn't dare. Because you know I will get you back somehow."

Harry sighed, just about to argue when the fireplace roared to life. Draco's boyfriend Trenton's face appeared. Draco flung his legs off the sofa and moved so he was out of sight from Trenton.

He mouthed to Harry, "I'm not in".

Harry wondered if they had an argument.

"Ah Harry. Is Draco home?" Trenton asked in his posh superior voice.

"Um no. He is um, he is…" Harry glanced over at Draco and he was mouthing.

"At mothers"

"He is at his mum's house" Harry tried to sound apologetic.

"Oh right. Well I will not fire call there. Draco's mother frightens me half to death. If you see Draco can you tell him I called and that I want to talk?"

Harry agreed and Trenton disappeared. Draco used his wand to close the floo from any further calls. He returned to the sofa, but left space for Harry to sit.

"Thanks Harry. You helped me out, cheers mate" Harry sarcastically said.

Draco smirked at Harry's imitation of his voice, "Thanks" he eventually said.

"That's better. Why are you avoiding your boyfriend?" Harry queried.

Draco huffed, "He's no longer my boyfriend" Draco answered.

Harry frowned, then jokingly said, "Too posh for you. Didn't like it when he said, 'One is going to come now' posh git".

Harry watched as the corners of Draco's mouth hitched up into a smile.

"Prat" he replied.

Harry had teased Draco endlessly about Trenton. What kind of name is that, a posh rich boys name that is. Some toff, with money handed to him, not earned and too conceited to see outside his gold tinted bubble. Harry had no idea what Draco saw in him. Yes Draco was also rich, arrogant and posh, but he was human and swore, worked and well was brilliant.

Harry continued, "I wonder, what do you call out when you're having passionate sex. Oh Trenton – sounds stupid"

Draco laughed, "Well Trenton wasn't one to get carried away. And I well, I just didn't call his name out."

Harry ignored the slight feeling of arousal at the thought of Draco slinging his head back and screaming 'Harry'.

Harry hoped he wasn't blushing. "Oh. So why did you break up?" Harry asked.

He felt very happy all of a sudden, it was only recently he started to feel pangs of jealousy when Draco had a bloke home, whether a one night stand or a boyfriend. He would blush at simple things, before if he bumped into Draco in the hall, in just a towel he would apologise and continue on his way. Now, he would spend all day thinking of his chest, his abs, damn even his belly button. He didn't know when it happened but suddenly he was in the situation, where he was crushing on his friend. Not just any friend – bloody unattainable Mr Perfect Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked at Harry, considering whether he should tell him. They usually spoke about everything, neither shying away from details. They were best friends and often analysed their last conquests.

"He has a weird fetish. He asked me to oblige him, and I was disgusted and told him to fuck off" Draco answered after some time.

Harry frowned, and looked at Draco, trying to see if he was having him on. No, he looked as serious as ever.

"What fetish? You're a kinky fucker Draco, it must be bad for you to dump him"

Harry liked that Draco was adventurous, like him really. This only increased his desire for him, because he knew if they ever slept together they would be great together.

Draco sighed, "He wanted to urinate on me! Can you imagine, piss in my hair – I don't think so."

Harry burst out laughing, Draco was very touchy about his hair.

"Sod off Potter. Would you let someone piss on you? Or do you prefer to piss on them?" He countered.

Harry screwed his face up in disgust, "Yuck no. That's gross, you have to draw the line somewhere. I guess it must be a big thing, if it has a huge following in the gay community."

Draco nodded, "Yeah Trenton tried to explain that is was normal and lots of people liked it. I told him if he pissed on me, I would cast a hex that would tie his dick in a knot and stop him peeing ever again"

Harry was laughing again, "Sorry. It's just…your funny."

Draco was smiling at him, "Thanks"

Then he added, "That's not the worst of it. He then asked if maybe I'd try another fantasy of his. He wanted … Merlin I cannot believe I am even repeating this. He wanted me to crouch on a glass table, do a number two, as he led under the table and watched. Disgusting bastard."

Harry stared in shock, feeling a bit sick, "That's a thing? And you could have said take a shit and not number two, you're not a girl."

Draco glared at him, "I'm not being a girl. I was being polite Potter. I was raised properly, not dragged up like you." He snapped.

Harry knew Draco could say some cutting things, but he usually ignored them now. Having lived with him and knowing him so well, it didn't get to him as much as it did at school.

"And yes apparently it's a thing. I looked online, on your laptop. Huge online porn about pissing and shiting on your partner. Too much for my tastes." He finished.

Harry agreed. "So not going to get back with him?" he tried to sound normal and not hopeful.

"No are you mad. Risk being defecated on, I don't think so." He said in a superior tone.

Harry was glad that Trenton was given the boot. He was a right tosser. Parading Draco around like he was an expensive new toy. It also made him a tiny bit jealous seeing him talk with Draco about things Harry had no clue about. Trenton was a wealthy pureblood and Harry swore he would strike up a conversation over dinner, which he knew Harry wouldn't be able to contribute to.

Draco shifted and got a bit more comfortable. "Let me stretch me legs out Potter?" He whined.

Harry was just about to say he had the other side of the corner sofa to stretch across, but stopped himself. He liked the idea of Draco being comfortable enough to rest his feet in his lap.

"Fine, but they better be clean" he tried to sound put out.

"Of course they are clean. I have a pedicure regularly, I shower every day and I naturally smell good. All of me." He arrogantly informed Harry.

Harry smiled, but didn't question him. In fact he liked it when Draco acted all snobbish, it was sexy.

Draco rested his feet in Harry's lap and turned his attention to the TV show. Rachel was on her date with Jason.

"Jason is gay for sure. He's more interested in the waiter than her." Draco declared.

"I should know, I watch criminals all the time. I can read body language really well."

Harry wondered and hoped that Draco couldn't read him so well, otherwise he would know that he was starting to fancy him. About fifteen minutes later Harry asked Draco if he wanted a foot massage.

"I thought they were smelly, why would you want to touch my smelly feet?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "You had a long week at work. Stood on your feet for most of it, I thought I'd be nice, but never mind" Harry casually said.

"I didn't say no Potter. Now rub my feet." He commanded, as he waved his hand at him.

Harry smiled and took hold of Draco's left foot. He was gentle, didn't tickle him and started with slow rubs.

"Hmm I need oil" Harry muttered and summoned some.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment instead he rested his head on the arm rest.

Harry warmed the oil spreading it evenly in his palms and rubbing them together. Focusing on one foot at a time, he picked up the left foot again. He moved his hands in a stroking motion, from Draco's ankle and over the tops of his feet, letting his thumbs curve underneath to hug the balls of his feet.

"That oil feels good. You've done this before?" Draco complimented Harry, his eyes still closed. Just relaxing under Harry's touch.

"Yeah oil helps my hands glide better. Yes I learnt from Craig. Remember Craig, the masseur?" Harry asked.

Draco grunted, "You mean the wanker that was shagging you and about three other people" He sounded irate on Harry's behalf.

"Yeah that wanker. But he taught me some massage techniques before I discovered his affairs."

Harry sounded calm. In fact he was pleased that he was cheating, he wanted out of the relationship and used that as his excuse.

"Well I hope his cock drops off from some pungent sexual transmitted disease" Draco announced.

Harry chuckled and Draco opened his eyes to smile at him.

"That would serve him right I guess. I went straight to St Mungos sexual health clinic and got myself tested. All clean" He said proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Off course you are. Not even a STI would dare infect the great Harry Potter." His tone was playful.

Draco closed his eyes again and relaxed as Harry worked his magic fingers.

Harry used his thumb and index finger to gently squeeze and rub each of Draco's toes in turn, from the big toe to the little toe. Next, he used just his thumb to make small circles directly beneath each toe for ten seconds, from beneath the little toe back to the big toe. Finally he finished with slow sweeping movements back and forth with his thumb beneath the toes.

After he massaged the toes and around the toes, he moved on to the next step. Gently massaging the ball of the foot with slow, circling motions of his thumb. Then, holding the foot in his hands he used both thumbs, massaging the arches of Draco's foot. Repeating this across the heel of each foot, using firm pressure.

Now he had done the underside of Draco's foot, he moved on to massaging the top of the foot. Placing his thumb gently against the arch of the foot and using the fingers of both hands, gently making circling motions across the top of the foot, working backwards and forwards and up and down.

He then finished with using long sweeping motions, stopping at the ankle and massaging the ankle. He let go of the left foot and he repeated the steps on the other foot.

Draco was softly sighing and occasionally moaning in contentment. "Mmm you're really good at this. You know you're screwed now, I will be asking for weekly foot massages."

Harry didn't comment, afraid he would say 'I'd love to massage you every week and not just your feet.'

After he finished with the other foot, he tapped Draco's knee. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry in question to his tap.

"My hands are all oily. Can you shift your legs so I can go wash them?" Harry asked.

Draco swung his leg off Harry, but avoided putting them on the floor. His feet were still covered in oil.

"Get my slippers will ya Harry. Thanks" Draco yelled.

Harry washed his hands and then went to Draco's room. Opening the door and searching for the slippers. He ignored the huge inviting bed, he knew if he looked at it, he will have wild fantasies about doing Draco on it.

He located his slippers on the floor beside the bed. He picked them up and took a deep breath before he returned to the living room. Massaging Draco's feet suddenly seemed a very intimate thing to do, then Draco was moaning in contentment and Harry's brain almost frizzled.

He heard Draco's mouth, "Hurry up Scarhead, my feet are cold"

Harry left, closed the bedroom door and returned to Draco. Chucking his slippers at his crotch.

"Ow. Idiot." Draco chastised.

"Why do you call me scarhead? It's annoying." Harry whined, as he sat back down.

"Because it annoys you. No other reason." He simply answered.

"Fine, then I will call you Dray, or Dray Dray, or my little dragon, or … OW"

Draco had kicked him in the ribs.

"Asshole." Harry groaned, as he rubbed his ribs.

"Then don't call me any of those infernal nicknames" he coolly told him.

"What? I've heard your ex's call you them before"

Draco folded his arms and glared at Harry, "Precisely Potter. EX'S, they didn't last long, not with those awful names."

"All right. No more Scarhead and I will refrain from calling you Dray." Harry offered.

Draco pouted, "I like calling you scarhead, and it's almost affectionate. Fine, whatever. Deal."

They shook hands and Harry swore he heard Draco mutter, "Fucking scarhead".

They continued to watch TV, lounge around, drink beer and eat takeaway for the rest of the night. Harry was happy when he fell into bed late at night. He actually had a good time chilling with Dray Dray.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Having a bad day. Received some bad news about my mum and I'm feeling a bit low. But I will try and keep writing, as it actually makes me happy. To get lost in the world of Drarry.

**Chapter Two**

The next day was Sunday and Harry loved lying in on Sundays. Some days he would stay in his PJ's, wrap his duvet around him and waddle to the sofa, where he would stay all day. Today was one of those days, he waddled to the living room to find Draco cocooned in his own duvet, sat on the sofa. Harry plonked down on the other side and grunted in greeting.

Draco often participated in their Sunday lazy day. "Morning Sca-Harry" Draco groggily replied.

They watched some crazy cartoon, which Harry swore the creator must have been off his head when he came up with it.

"Let's go get a Sunday Roast. I'm starving and the pub on the corner does a brilliant Sunday dinner" Harry said.

Draco smiled, "Roast. Yes that sounds lovely. I love Sunday roast dinner – a wonderful British tradition."

Harry nodded, "I know. No matter the weather, even if it was really hot my aunt would always do a roast on Sunday. Can't break tradition."

"I want to shower first Potter. Your manky hair blocks the plughole and it winds me up." Draco casually drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I find you hair everywhere. You moult like a dog!" Harry replied.

"Oi. Anyway if I was a dog I'd be a pedigree and you'd be a mangy cross breed with fleas and manky fur." Draco replied.

Even though they insulted each other often, it was never really said with true hate. It was a laugh, trying to be inventive with their insults.

Harry laughed, "I just had a random thought to the Disney film, Lady and the tramp. You're just like the dog called Lady."

Draco frowned, "I take it that is not a compliment you git. I'm showering and then we can head to the pub." With that he waddled to his room, still cocooned in his king-sized duvet.

Once showered and dressed, they walked to the muggle pub on the corner. Draco had taken in lots of muggle things, the house had many muggle gadgets, and they ate in many muggle places. Draco said it was nice not having people stare at him for either being a Malfoy, an ex-death eater or the fact that he dared eat with the great Harry Potter.

Harry also liked eating in muggle places, as he wasn't constantly photographed and asked for autographs.

They ordered dinner, Draco ordered roast beef and Harry ordered lamb. Harry scanned Draco, taking in his muggle attire. Draco had a whole wardrobe of muggle clothes, used when out in a muggle area. He suited muggle clothes very much. He wore casual beige slacks and a torso hugging long sleeve charcoal grey jumper, with small flecks of white. Of course he wore smart shoes and a fancy belt – harry had never seen Draco wear muggle trainers.

Harry also noticed the amount of attention Draco received, of course Draco didn't seem to notice. The waitress carried their food over and flirted shamelessly with Draco, before giggling and leaving them to it.

Harry eyed Draco's Yorkshire pudding, "Hey I didn't get a Yorkshire pud!" he whined.

Draco snorted, "Because you idiot, Yorkshire pudding is only served with beef, on Sunday roast. Call yourself British." He joked.

Harry huffed, he wanted one. Draco rolled his eyes and put one of his on Harry's plate. Harry beamed at him.

"It is easier to let you have one of mine, I don't want to stare at your sulky face all dinner." He coolly told Harry.

"Cheers" Harry brightly said as he munched on the Yorkshire pudding.

They enjoyed the dinner immensely and Harry ordered a lemon cheesecake for dessert. Draco chose to not have a dessert, this annoyed Harry.

"Are you sure you don't want one? Because every time you don't have one and I do, you steal some of mine." Harry complained.

Draco glared at him, "I do not" he retorted.

"Do" Harry countered.

"I ate too much roast, I'm too full for dessert. Your dessert is safe." he sounded annoyed. Harry thought it was because Draco knew Harry was right, he always ate his dessert.

Later when the cheesecake arrived Harry watched as Draco seemed to stare at it. _He knew it. The git wants some of it._

Harry sighed, cut it in half and gave Draco a spoon. The waitress had given Harry two, she probably got asked for another one all time.

Draco's eyes lit up and he grinned at Harry, as they both ate their half of the dessert. Harry chose not to comment on it, even though he was itching to say told you so. He didn't want to put Draco in a snit, and he liked the annoying habit really. Sometimes Harry didn't want dessert, but he ordered anyway, knowing Draco would steal most of it.

They settled the bill and the waitress gave Draco her number. He gave her a bright smile, but it wasn't a genuine one. Harry knew Draco well enough now, to know what his genuine smile looked like.

"I'll give it to Blaise. He'd appreciate it more than me. Want to go watch a DVD box set and do nothing all evening?" Draco asked Harry as they walked back to the house.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

Draco loved watching TV and DVD's – as soon as he worked out the muggle devises, he basically purchased a huge collection of DVD's. The storage cupboard in the living room, had been turned into a small DVD shop. Harry had put up shelves – Draco refused to do it. Then Draco filled all the walls with floor to ceiling DVD's.

From watching the many muggle shows, Draco had learned a fair amount about muggle culture. But he would sometime say the catch phases, or sayings but get them wrong. Harry found it endearing and cute – but he'd never admit that to Draco.

"How about we finish watching series one of Supernatural?" Draco said as they settled in the living room.

Draco had discovered the show and immediately purchased the DVD box set and insisted Harry watch it with him. Draco admitted he only watched it by chance on TV, but continued to watch it because of the good looking actors in it. Harry had whole heartedly agreed, they were very attractive men.

"Okay. We only have one disk left before the end of the series." Harry replied.

Draco put in the relevant disk and settled next to Harry on the sofa.

"So who would you shag? Sam or Dean?" Draco asked.

Harry pondered that for a moment. "Um Dean I guess. You?"

Draco smiled, "Both. Mmm Winchester sandwich! Maybe Sam, he has nice hair, can grip onto that."

Harry laughed he tried for casual, but he suddenly felt very hot from the inside out and his face felt flushed. _Draco could grip onto my hair anytime he wants._

They watched the rest of season one and made the odd comment here and there. Draco was shocked at the ending of the series.

"What a cliff-hanger. We have to watch series two now. I can't believe a truck crashed into them. I hope the car is all right" he sounded genuinely worried.

Harry chuckled, "It is just a programme Draco, I'm sure the Impala is fine. It was a good ending though, makes you want to find out what happens next. But I cannot waste any more time lazing around, I have my work robes to clean still, and some quick paperwork. You're welcome to watch without me." Harry kindly offered.

Draco seemed taken aback, "No. We are watching it together. I'll wait until your free next before I start the next series. I know what you mean we've been right crouching potatoes lately."

Harry laughed, "It's Couch Potatoes. As in spending too much time lazing on the sofa/couch." Harry liked it when Draco messed up on these saying, it made him smile and Draco was cute.

"Whatever same difference. Blaise owled, he will be back for a few days next week, but will most likely be out partying the whole time."

Harry stood and headed for the door, "Thanks for the warning. Last time I walked in on him mid-shag, in the kitchen!" Harry said, stopping at the door and looking at Draco.

Draco scrunched up his nose, "I'll remind him to stick to his bedroom. Was he shagging anyone we'd know?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope it was a cougar"

Draco frowned and Harry laughed, "Not the animal. It is a muggle slang term that refers to a woman who seeks sexual relations with considerably younger men. It typically refers to women aged 30+ years old."

"Oh. Was she a proper granny?" Draco sounded amused.

"No, maybe mid 40's, but she was okay – well for a woman. Not my area of expertise." He joked.

Draco laughed, "No I suppose not. What's the term for men that do the same?"

"Dunno. Lucky maybe" Harry offered, still hovering in the doorway.

"Lucky? You have a thing for oldies?" Draco playfully said.

"What? No. I don't mind going slightly older, or younger. But maybe five years either way." Harry decided, not having given it much thought.

Draco stood and walked to Harry, "Are you going to stand around blocking the door all day?" Draco asked seriously, not letting on he was joking.

Harry spluttered, "You kept me talking"

Draco smirked, pushed his way through, knocking Harry's shoulder, "Out the way Scarhead" he joked and chuckled. Running up the stairs as Harry made a move to chase him.

Harry almost reached Draco, but he managed to slam his bedroom door just before his fingers grabbed his jumper. He heard Draco giggling on the other side of the door.

"Bad luck Scarhead" Draco taunted.

"Twat" was all Harry replied before going to his own room to sort his work uniform out.

They had a quiet few days, Blaise returned on Thursday and they all went out for a drink. They had done a mini pub crawl and were now in a local club. The music was very loud and the place was too crowed. Sweaty bodies and under-dressed women everywhere, but they were well on their way to being drunk, so they didn't care.

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Trenton marching over. He gave Draco a sly smile, "Lover boy's on his way"

By the time Draco looked over, it was too late for him to make a run for it. He glared at Harry and schooled his features into cold indifference.

Trenton approached the table and glared at Harry. Harry smirked at him but made no show of leaving. Blaise was dancing, well more so dry humping a woman on the dance floor.

"Do you mind giving Draco and me some privacy Harry?" Trenton snapped.

Harry shrugged, "I do mind actually"

He huffed, "Draco please"

Draco gave Trenton a death stare, "Trenton…"

"Yeah"

"Fuck off" Draco scornfully said.

Harry took that moment to say, "Excuse me a moment I have to go take a piss". He laughed at Trenton's stunned face and Draco's glare.

He did actually need to urinate, the fact that it was a dig at Draco and Trenton's situation was a bonus.

As he walked away he heard Trenton seethe, "You told Harry about that?"

When he returned Trenton was gone and Draco looked livid. _Maybe I should have avoided the whole, piss-Trenton issue._

"So where's Trenton?" Harry thought Draco was already mad, might as well ask.

"I told him that we would never get back together and maybe a few choice words. He left declaring I was a cold hearted bastard and he hopes I die alone, lonely and miserable." Draco sighed.

"Oh well at least he won't bother you again" Harry unhelpfully said, feeling a sudden rush of joy. _Trenton is gone! Out of Draco's life for good._

"Wanna go home and watch DVD's? I'll even give you another foot massage to cheer you up." Harry offered.

Draco smiled, "I'd like that. This place is too crowded and there are no fit guys."

A few moments later they were chilling on the sofa, watching series two of Supernatural and Harry was once again massaging Draco's feet.

"Do you think I'm a cold hearted bastard?" Draco asked without looking at Harry.

Harry frowned, "No of course not. I think you project yourself as someone who is unaffected by life, that you don't care. But in all honesty when you become someone's friend and let them in, it soon becomes apparent that your nothing like the person you project to the world. Trenton wasn't worth it. You obviously didn't open up to him and let him in."

Draco turned and gave Harry a small smile, "No. No I didn't. I need to trust who I am with and I didn't trust him, so I closed myself off to him." He kept eye contact with Harry. "I guess it would have never worked out between us anyway, not with me not trusting him."

Harry patted his knee, "It just wasn't meant to be. You need to feel relaxed enough with your partner. To trust them, to open up to them, laugh, joke, be serious – all of it. I believe that if you are comfortable enough with someone, you will open up to them. Then they will see what I see every day. Draco you will make someone very happy one day."

Draco blushed, looked away and quietly said, "Thank you".

"I'd hate to die alone. That wasn't a nice thing for him to say to you" Harry never liked that stuck up git anyway.

"Well he clearly isn't very nice and I'm glad he's now an ex. I think I'm running out of men, between the both of us we have had most of London." He was joking, but his voice held slight seriousness.

"Why don't you join a dating agency?" Harry suggested, face breaking out into a grin.

"Shove off, I'm not that desperate yet. Besides people will read my name and be put off straight away." He reasoned.

"Same for me. But the opposite, I'd get all the fucking weirdo's trying to date me. You know the other week, I was chatting up a bloke. Well it turned out it was a nut job, a girl obsessed with 'Harry Potter' so she dressed up as a bloke to try and get with me. How fucked up is that."

Draco burst out laughing, "What was she going to do when you asked to see her cock?"

Harry snickered, "It didn't get that far. I discovered very sizable breasts under her baggy jumper – definitely a women."

Draco was still laughing, "Oh my god….I bet that was hilarious"

Harry sulked, "No not at the time. Why don't we go to one of those speed dating things? I'll go with you and we can meet lots of new potential boyfriends, and if we go together it will be easier."

Draco stopped laughing and was thinking over what Harry had said, "Okay. It will be a laugh. I can imagine the shock of the men when they see the 'great all powerful saviour to all' at a speed dating event."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It will be a muggle event, so no one will know who I am. And will you ever stop calling me stupid names?" he complained.

Draco flashed him a stunning smile, "Never."

Harry looked up speed dating on his laptop and registered himself and Draco for the following Wednesday evening. Draco dragged Harry shopping on the weekend, declaring they both needed a new outfit for the event.

Harry was treated to Draco showing Harry every outfit he tried on. A first Harry liked this, getting to see Draco in various sexy clothes. But soon Harry was enjoying it too much and was fighting the urge to pull back the dressing room curtain and ravishing him.

Harry already had many bags, which Draco made him carry. So he put them on his lap, to hide the definite bulge in his trousers.

Draco was talking to him through the closed curtains, "You gave me a pair of muggle jeans? I don't wear jeans."

"Maybe you should. They can be a good asset to your muggle wardrobe. You can still wear a smart top, making it smart casual. Just try them. You don't have to buy them." Harry replied.

He had snuck the jeans in, it had been a fantasy of his to see Draco in jeans for a long time.

"Oaky. I'll try them on, but if I look as stupid as you do in them, then I'm not buying them." He replied.

"You're such an asshole. Didn't your mother teach you, 'if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all', your always insulting me. Prat." Harry whined.

He knew Draco was joking half the time, but it still stung. The constant reminders that he would never meet Draco's standards. That was why they remained friends and nothing had ever happened between them.

"Stop whining like a girl. You know I don't really mean it. Well apart from when I insult your hair, your intellect and your clothes. Other than that, I don't mean it." He laughed.

Harry remained quiet.

"Are you sulking now?" Draco asked as he pulled the curtain back.

Harry was sulking, but all that was forgotten at the sight of Draco in jeans. He was well aware that his mouth had fell open and he was gawking at him.

"So shall I invest in some jeans?"

Draco didn't seem to be aware of how good he looked in them. Maybe it was because he never wore them, so he looked great in them.

Harry nodded, swallowed, "Yes" was all Harry could manage.

"I'm not an expert on jeans, so I wouldn't know what was good or bad. I need more than yes Harry" he said as he took a walk around.

Harry stared at his denim covered ass. _Bad idea suggesting bloody jeans._ Harry told himself, now he would have to see Draco wear them and look too good, it should be illegal.

"If I tell you what I honestly think, can you not let it go to your head?" Harry moaned

Draco smirked, "Which head?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Draco! Must everything be turned into an innuendo? Be serious for a moment. Yes or no?" Harry firmly told him.

"Fine, I won't let it go to either of my heads!" he was fighting a smile.

Harry snickered, "Prat. You look um…fantastic. They suit you really well and I think you will turn a lot of…"

Draco laughed as he knew Harry was going to say 'heads' but stopped himself.

Harry laughed, "You're such a prat. Every time someone says 'head' now I will laugh. But seriously you look …"

Draco waited, "I look…what?"

Harry sighed, "You look gorgeous. Don't let it go to your…ego" Harry said, knowing he couldn't say 'head' without laughing.

"Thanks. I'll buy them." Then he disappeared to get changed.

Harry smiled at Draco's stupid innuendo again. He could always make Harry laugh.

Before the speed dating on Wednesday Harry had heard the word 'head' used on a few occasions and he laughed every time.

Hermione was scolding Ron about something and had said, "You've got such a big head" and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione lectured him and he swiftly left.

Then Draco and Harry were queuing up to use the cash machine, they needed muggle money for Wednesday. Harry and Draco had set up a muggle bank account and had transferred a fair amount of money. It was easier than going to Gringotts, then exchanging wizard's money into muggle money.

Anyway a couple in front were hugging and the man was moaning he banged his head. And the women said, "I'll kiss your head better later" and Harry and Draco cracked up laughing.

Now it was Wednesday and they were getting ready to go to the speed dating event. Draco had worn the sexy jeans and a smart midnight blue shirt, tucked in and highlighting his slim waist and flat stomach. He always wore clothes that were tight fitting. Not excessively, but they clung just right, showing off his body.

Harry had also worn jeans and fancy black jumper that Draco had gotten him for Christmas and was too nice to wear day to day.

"Right. Draco get your butt down here, or I am going without you" Harry yelled.

Draco sauntered down the stairs and went to collect his wallet and keys. Harry got a whiff of his cologne and he wanted to pull him closer so he could get a proper sniff.

"Ready" he declared.

They walked to the venue, it was at a local bar not far from where they lived.

"So you don't mind that this is a muggle speed dating event?" Harry asked as they walked.

Draco shook his head, "No not really. If I find the love of my life then it may become a problem. The whole, 'I'm a wizard' conversation. But I doubt that I will find my future husband tonight"

Harry stared in shock at Draco, "Future husband? You want to marry eventually?"

Draco looked over at him and frowned, "Of course. Don't you? Everyone wants to settle down, be with someone they love and have that commitment"

Harry never thought playboy Draco would want to marry, "No I do too. I just didn't think you'd be the type to marry." He honestly said.

Draco shrugged, "I have a soft side. I want everything that society and people portray marriage to be. Someone who loves me, faults and all. I think it is important to me, but I have never had a boyfriend that I would even consider marrying."

"No me neither. I want someone who has seen the best of me and the worst of me, and they still chose me." Harry sighed.

"Not many people know the worst of me – I guess I find a lot of my past difficult to talk about. I should work on that. How will I find someone to love and marry, if I don't even open up to them"

Draco was well aware of the 'worst' parts of Harry's history, being a part of some of them, and also they had talked about the war. Harry had told him everything, all the gory and horrible details. Draco wondered if he was one of the few people Harry had trusted enough to open up to. It meant a lot to him. Harry had turned out to be a wonderful friend and well maybe the object of a few of Draco's fantasies.

"Enough depressing talk. We are here to have a laugh and maybe pick up a bloke to shag." He joked.

Harry ignored the awful sensation in his stomach. He didn't want Draco to pick up a random and shag them, but he couldn't stop him.

When they arrived a woman greeted them. She wore a tight revealing dress and had way too much make-up on, it wasn't a good look. Draco felt the same as he muttered in Harry' sear, "She looks like a hooker".

Harry liked feeling Draco's breath ghost over his ear, hear his low pitched sexy drawl and smell his unique scent. It was enough to make him feel giddy.

The tarty woman explained that, men are rotated to meet each other, over a series of short "dates" lasting five minutes. At the end of each interval, the organizer rings a bell, to signal the participants to move on to the next date.

At the end of the event participants submit to the organizers a list of who they would like to provide their contact information to. If there is a match, contact information is forwarded to both parties. Contact information cannot be traded during the initial meeting, in order to reduce pressure to accept or reject a suitor to his or her face.

Draco sneered at the sticker she handed him, with Draco scrawled on. Harry took his name badge and stuck it on his top.

Draco huffed but reluctantly placed the sticker on his expensive shirt. They entered and ordered drinks, waiting for the rest of the participants to arrive.

Harry had scoped the place out and decided there were only a few men looks wise he was interested in.

"I think almost every guy in this place has checked you out Draco" Harry casually said, but internally he was annoyed.

"Well they have checked you out too. You're just oblivious when someone likes you. You know being an Auror has helped you get a decent body, you are a good looking bloke Harry. You need to have more confidence in yourself." Draco informed him as he sipped his wine.

Harry blinked rapidly and then managed to say, "You think I'm good looking? Also you have just paid me a compliment and have yet to insult me. Are you feeling okay?"

Draco scoffed, "Yes Harry, I'm feeling fine. Just take the compliment, I won't be doing it again for a long time."

Harry felt slightly better, Draco thought he was good looking, that was news to him.

Harry didn't like many of the speed dating men, they only had five minutes a time and most were boring. Harry had to lie slightly and say he was a policeman and well a lot of people acted shifty when they found that out. One man was trying to play footsie with him under the table, until Harry stamped on his foot.

Harry glanced over at Draco, who appeared to be having a good time. Laughing and flirting – yes definitely flirting, with a handsome bloke. The bloke kept smiling and touching Draco's arm. Harry wished he never suggested this bloody thing now, he obviously didn't think it through.

Eventually Harry and Draco were sat facing each other for their five minutes.

"So 'Harry'…" Draco said as he made a show of reading Harry's name badge. "…tell me about yourself"

Harry kicked him under the table, "Idiot. Any blokes you like?" Harry asked bluntly.

Draco gave up pretending not to know Harry. "Only the bloke in the salmon coloured shirt. He was definitely flirting and he is a doctor apparently. Those are muggle healers, right?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, the bloke in the salmon shirt was the bloke he was jealous of earlier. "Oh that's good. Um yes a doctor is like a healer. So will you see him again?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe. He is a muggle and well that means I have to hide a huge part of who I am, but maybe. Even if it's just for a few dates and maybe a quick fumble. How about you?"

Harry scrunched up his nose, "No not really. But there is a bloke at work who asked me out the other day and I haven't given him an answer yet. Maybe I will give him a chance."

Harry wasn't sure if he imagined the flicker of change in Draco's eyes when he said that, but then that was probably just wishful thinking.

Draco left his contact details for the guy in the salmon coloured shirt, or Antony. Harry didn't leave his details for anyone, but he received a few details. But as there were no matches, it meant no date.

The next day at work Harry saw Liam in the break room.

"Hey Liam. How are you?" he asked, wondering how he was going to drop in it that he would like to go on that date after all.

He smiled, "I'm good thank you for asking. You?" he happily replied.

"You know usual, overworked and underpaid. I'm glad it's Friday. Any plans?" Harry subtly asked.

He shook his head, "Nope, just me and my pet dog Duke"

Harry smiled, "Well then you'd be free join me for dinner on Saturday?" he casually said, trying to sound confident.

He stared at Harry for a few seconds, before answering, "Saturday. Yes, I'm free. Gosh I thought you were being polite and didn't want to say no to me. So you avoided me."

Harry chuckled, "No. Just busy. But I'm free this weekend, so I'll pick you up at 7pm. send me a memo with your address. I'll see you later?"

Liam beamed at him, "You sure will"

Harry returned to his office and found Draco rifling through his draws. "Oi Malfoy hands out my draws."

Draco laughed, "I've never had my hands in your 'draws'"

Harry sighed, "No my desk draws. You're perverted. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Nothing just being nosy. I ate your flapjack, it was good. Actually I'm hiding from old Hughes. Bastard is trying to get me to do overtime, well no way am I doing that."

Harry rolled his eyes, he was saving that flapjack to eat with his coffee. Bloody Malfoy knew how to wind him up with such simple things. Richard Hughes was Draco's head of department and often asked Draco to do overtime, 'to prove himself', normally Draco would feel too guilty to say no.

"You usually do overtime. Why not tonight?" Harry asked as he tried to shove Draco out of his chair with no luck.

"I have a date with Antony tonight. No way am I cancelling that." He huffed.

Harry's mood suddenly turned sour. "Oh. Right well why don't you knock off early and I'll tell him that I needed you to work on a case for me. Now get lost you annoying git. Some of us have work to finish."

"Stroppy" Draco said in a sarcastic and mocking way.

"Draco, I just offered you a way out of overtime, don't piss me off." Harry snapped.

He studied Harry, "Okay. Thank you. See you when you get home, unless you're working late. I'm leaving at about 7pm ish."

Harry looked up at him, "I'll be doing overtime, I'm behind on my paperwork and I have a date tomorrow, so I can't come in tomorrow."

Draco frowned, "A date? Oh. Who with?" his voice was cracked a bit.

Harry saw the change in Draco's cocky persona and thought, _maybe he's jealous._ But pushed that ridiculous notion aside.

"With Liam Watson from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. You know him?" Harry casually asked.

Draco seemed to be trying to recollect him, "Yeah I think. Not sure."

Harry shrugged, "Well he asked me out the other day and I decided to accept. No point being single forever. At least we can discuss wizard's sports or something if we run out of things to talk about."

Draco seemed to have returned to his stiff, cold and closed off self, "Right. Anyway I'd better go make myself presentable. See you tomorrow, but don't come to my room, just in case I decided to bring Antony home."

Harry frowned, "Sure whatever."

"Bye" Draco said and left.

Harry sighed, "Bye Draco"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers and followers.

**Chapter Three**

Harry waited until after eight, before he returned home from work. He didn't want to risk seeing Draco before he went on his date. Draco would have made an extra effort to look good, and Harry struggled dealing with his growing feelings for him, when he looked normal. If he saw him all dressed up his brain would explode.

He was going to hang out in the living room but changed his mind, he didn't want Draco to come back from his date and think Harry was waiting up for him to spy. So he retreated to his bedroom and tried to distract himself, he couldn't sleep and found he was listening out for Draco's return.

The last time he checked the time it was 11:30pm. Draco had once told him that he had a strategy when on a first date. If he thought they were good looking, but he didn't think they would make a good long term boyfriend, then he would just bring them home and shag them on the first date.

It would stay a one night stand and he wouldn't see them again. If he liked the person, and had a good date, he wouldn't bring them home and would make them wait for sex, maybe three dates or more.

Harry wasn't sure if he liked either option, if Draco brought Antony home it meant he didn't like him enough to see him again, but it meant Draco would shag him. Or if he didn't bring him home, he liked him and would see him again. Either way Harry knew he would be jealous as hell.

Most people would describe jealousy as an extremely painful, 'crazy' feeling. That was exactly how Harry felt, but he knew he was overacting. He was acting 'crazy', he had tried everything previously, in an attempt to gain some control over it, but nothing worked.

Hermione once said, 'Jealousy is a reaction to a perceived threat-real or imagined-to a valued relationship or to its quality.' Harry felt threatened by Draco's boyfriends, not physically – he just worried they would take Draco away from him.

He hated feeling like this, he felt it mildly when Cho went to the ball with Cedric, and when Ginny was dating Dean. But this time, the jealousy was taking a whole life of its own – eating away at him. He had to get a handle on it. He had no place being jealous, Draco had remained his friend, even when he had a boyfriend he never left Harry out.

_Besides you have a date of your own tomorrow._ He reminded himself, he can't get jealous of Draco and then go on a date it was stupid. But that was what his life had become.

Harry had experienced various degrees of jealousy in his life. From his personal experiences, he would describe jealousy as a wave. Like a wave, the feeling of jealousy comes and goes in an instance. In an instance, there will be a surge of emotions such as anger, envy, sadness and sometimes resentment.

He resented Dudley for all the things he never had growing up, he envied Ron for his family life, sadness when Ron started seeing Hermione – knowing he had never felt that about another person. But now he was just jealous that someone got to date Draco and he hated that Draco's attention was elsewhere. He was being irrational and he knew the only way to deal with it was to get over it, or just tell Draco how he felt.

However he didn't dare admit how he felt to Draco, he didn't want to risk losing his friendship. When he indulged in a fantasy world, he imagined that Draco would confess to him, that he had feelings for him and Harry would declare he felt the same, and they would have wild sex. Well it was a fantasy after all.

Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs. A while later he heard the toilet flushing and then Draco's bedroom door shutting.

_Phew he's home, I can relax now._ He fell asleep not long after and indulged in a rather satisfying fantasy that left him a mess to clean up in the morning.

Harry was making a pot of tea when Draco sauntered into the kitchen, looking stunning as usual. Harry smiled at him, "Moring, or afternoon shall I say."

Draco sat at the kitchen table, "Afternoon Potter. I slept in today, I didn't get in until midnight and I felt like a lye in."

Harry was well aware of the time Draco finally came home, but he acted innocent. "I take it you had a good time, if you stayed out late?" Harry tried for casual.

Draco smiled, "Yes I had a great time, which is why I did not bring Antony home. I wish to see him again and I want him to wait for it. Keep him coming back."

Harry turned to busy himself with the tea, he had a small wave of jealousy again and he didn't want to let it turn into a bigger wave. So he focused and calmed down. By the time he turned back around and carried the tea over to Draco, he was in control of his emotions again.

He was aware that he should act the friend and be happy for Draco and ask all the right questions. So he forced himself to do just that.

"So tell me all about it? Where did you go?" He poured Draco a mug of tea and added three sugars ad milk, then he handed it to Draco.

"Cheers." Draco said accepting the drink.

"We ate at The Dorchester. Alain Ducasse is the most successful restaurateur in the world, with fifteen more Michelin stars worldwide than Gordon Ramsay. It is one of the most expensive restaurants in London, but I can afford it and the food was worth it."

Harry noted Draco was in full on snob mode. Draco knew full well that Harry didn't have a clue about fine dinning and Michelin stars. He would hate to eat somewhere like that on principal, who would pay £100 per head for a meal. It was ridiculous – it's just food. Draco knew it annoyed Harry. But he kept quiet.

"Sounds right up your street" was what he managed to say.

Draco smirked, "It was. Antony recommend the place, he did offer to pay, but we went Dutch."

Harry frowned, "Oh we split the bill that is what going Dutch means" he explained.

Again Draco was using his 'I know more than you' tone of voice. Draco seemed to be in the wind Harry up mood.

_Smug superior snobby git_. Harry ranted in his head. _He is still a sexy smug superior snobby git._

"So where are you going on your date tonight?" his voice was sceptic.

Harry shrugged, "I've made no reservations and I would rather wait until I speak with Liam later. He can choose." He replied.

Draco wrinkled his nose, "Liam doesn't seem the type to appreciate fine dining. Maybe just go to that muggle fast food place – McDonalds or whatever." He icily said.

Harry shook his head, "You know you are one stuck up git. Liam may be a fine dining expert, you're just judging him. Anyway what do I care if we eat at a fast food place, the less time eating the more time left for kissing." He replied as he stood and left the kitchen.

Harry didn't see the glare that Draco sent his back.

Draco hadn't intended to make Harry feel small or make him angry. He just wanted to point out that he had a lovely date and that he could appreciate a decent restaurant when Liam wouldn't. He only wanted to make Harry mildly jealous or envious, but he just seemed insulted. He didn't want to insult him, he knew Harry didn't know about fancy foods, wines and all the other snobby stuff.

He didn't really care either, he would happily eat in dirty cafes and pubs, if it meant he got to date Harry. He was showing off, trying to impress Harry but he should have known better. Harry isn't impressed by that side of Draco.

If he was being honest the food last night was fantastic, but it was still food at the end of the day. To pay a small fortune for it was ridiculous. But he liked to indulge once in a while.

In fact he was a bit on edge, he knew Liam was likely a better match for Harry. He was down to earth, outgoing, and easy to get on with, he worked in Magical Games and Sports and had common ground to discuss with Harry. He was just on Harry's level, unlike him. Harry would see him as a snobby brat, who looked down on people and wouldn't relate to Harry. It was untrue but Draco hated it none the less.

Draco made a few sandwiches and took them to Harry. He knocked on his door, "Harry?"

Harry answered, "Yeah" he said once he opened the door.

"I made lunch." He hoped Harry wasn't mad at him.

Harry smiled and pushed open his door so Draco could enter his room. Draco levitated the tray and set it on Harry's desk.

"What filling did you make?" Harry asked as he eyed the sandwiches.

Draco smiled, "Of course I thought of what you would want. BLT sandwiches, crisps and a chocolate bar. No fruit in sight."

Harry chuckled, "Good, pesky fruits don't belong in my life." He joked.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Harry BLT stands for Bacon Lettuce and Tomato. Tomato is a fruit."

Harry frowned, "Oh well I can make an exception, as it goes well with bacon." He reached for a sandwich.

Draco took one too and they ate lunch, laughing and joking as they usually did.

"Ron has discovered a book on sandwich fillings. He was bored of eating the same fillings and he found a book. It had all the fillings that people have around the world. In the United States they have a 'Fluffernutter' – Its peanut butter and marshmallow crème. It's Ron's new favourite. He has a different one each week."

Draco screwed up his nose, "Marshmallow crème – is that even a thing?"

Harry laughed, "It must be. But the UK has strange fillings too, chip butties and all that."

Draco scoffed, "Chip butties are common, and can you imagine my father eating one? No. we didn't have sandwiches that common people had."

Harry shoved him lightly, "How do you know it's horrid until you try it. I will do you a deal. You eat a chip buttie and I will eat caviar."

Draco's face broke out into a slow smile, "Deal. Tomorrow lunch you're on." He shook Harry's hand.

Later that night Harry showered and got ready for his date. He stepped into the living room and waited for a scathing comment from Draco, where he criticised him.

Draco eyed Harry and smiled. "Have a good evening Potter"

Harry took that as a compliment, he didn't say he looked nice, but he didn't say he looked awful either. Normally Draco would quite happily point out Harry's flaws.

Harry nodded, "I'll try. Don't wait up." He told him.

Draco's smile slipped off his face. "Whatever." He returned to his book, ignoring Harry until he left.

Harry left the house and apparated to Liam's flat. He picked him up and asked where he wanted to go. They ended up having a decent meal in a normal restaurant – not a fancy over the top place. Then they went on to a bar/club, where they drank and danced.

Harry was drunk, he remembered dancing – a bit too erotically with Liam. Then they kissed and then the next thing he knows is, he's on the sofa at home. With Draco in low riding pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He was glaring at him and ranting, but the room was spinning and he couldn't make out the words.

"Harry are you even listening to me? Oh for crying out loud, you're fucking wasted." He complained, throwing his hands in the air.

Harry tried to focus on Draco. He managed to see him sneer at him and Harry started giggling.

"You. You Dro –Dr – Draco. You are a ….." Harry tried to stand and fell back on the sofa.

"Potter you stink of booze and you're not making any sense." He snapped.

"The rooms spinning. Make it stop." Harry cried out.

Draco considered casting a sobriety charm on Harry, but he thought the git deserved to suffer. No way was he going to attempt to levitate the big lump. Draco put Harry's arm around his back, then he did the same to Harry, so Harry leaned against him for support. Draco dragged Harry to his room. He flung him on the bed, and left a glass of water. But that was it, he didn't take any of his clothes off, or put him under the covers. The prat was still awake, he can do that himself.

"Malfoy" Harry snickered. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" more snickers.

Draco sighed, "Prat" he said.

He then returned to his room. _What kind of shit date was that? Get wasted so you can't remember how to walk._

It was at 2am when a knock on the front door had woken Draco. When he finally trudged downstairs, he found a drunk Harry and the supposedly sensible Liam.

_"__Hey um, Are you Draco?" Liam hesitantly asked._

_Draco was half asleep and fully pissed off, he hated being woken up. Especially at stupid o'clock._

_"__Yes" he snapped._

_"__Great. Harry had one too many and I could only get the street he lived on. Then I apparated us here, then he gave me the house number. Um I thought I'd better bring him home so he was safe. No way could he have apparated." Liam explained._

_Draco inhaled loudly to indicate he wasn't happy, "Fine, take him to the living room" Draco pointed to the door on the right._

_Harry grinned at Draco, "Hulloooooooooo. Sleepy Droococo." Harry frowned, "Droko. No D –r-a-c-o"_

_He looked over his shoulder as he walked down the hall, "Your name is bloody hard to say when Phisssed"_

_Draco tried not to smile, he was annoyed and tired. He allowed a small smile when Harry had his back to him. Harry was frustrating when drunk, but adorable too._

_Liam had plonked Harry on the sofa._

_"__Thanks Draco. I didn't realise how much he was drinking. I'll call him tomorrow, I doubt he will remember if I tell him."_

_Draco eyed Liam, he had light brown hair, bluey/green eyes, and light skin tone – nowhere near as pale as Draco. He was slightly shorter than Draco, more Harry's height. Reasonable build, not skinny and not fat. Just average, everything about him was average. _

_"__You shouldn't have apparated either if you've been drinking" Draco scolded Liam._

_"__Yeah I know, but I had to get Harry home. Anyway tell him I had a great time and I'll speak to him again soon." Liam said as he headed for the door._

_Draco followed him out and replied testily, "I will do no such thing. I am not an owl. It is bad enough you woke me up at 2am."_

_Liam frowned at him slightly, "And Harry told me you were nice. Guess he was pissed when he said that." _

_Draco stood up straighter, "I am only nice to people who deserve it. Or people I like." He pointedly said._

_Liam gave a dry chuckle, "Guess you don't like me. That's fine, you don't have to like me. As long as Harry does and I assume he does, after the way he kissed me tonight." He triumphantly told Draco._

_Draco clamped his mouth shut when Liam was talking, his jaw twitching. _

_"__Night Liam" he replied and slammed the door in his face._

_He heard a feint, "Stuck up wanker" through the door and then the sound of Liam apparating._

_Harry had kissed Liam and from what the prat says it was some kiss. Draco felt a new level of anger and jealousy rise in him._

_He returned to the living room to sort Harry out._

Draco eventually fell asleep again, but woke suddenly. He remembered reading in a muggle newspaper, that some drunk people, would vomit in their sleep and they could choke on it.

_Maybe I should check on him, make sure the twat isn't dead._

Draco climbed out of bed and padded down the hall. Knocked on Harry's door. No answer, so he entered anyway.

Harry was sprawled across the bed. Asleep. No vomit in sight. _Thank fuck for that!_

Harry had attempted to get undressed, he had removed his blazer, his shirt and one leg was out of his jeans. Shoes and glasses still on.

Draco tutted and removed his other shoe. Pulled his trousers off, he was now in his tight fitted boxers only. Draco tried to ignore Harry's body and just help him get in a better position.

Draco had seen Harry walking around in his boxers or a towel, he should be used to it. But then how could he. Harry's body was in its prime. Fit and strong – Auror training for you.

He rolled Harry onto his back and pulled the covers over him. Hiding his body and the temptation. He leaned forwards and removed Harry's glasses. There was no point casting the sobriety charm as it was uncomfortable. Harry was a sleep and that was the best thing, sleep off the drunkenness.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. Go back to sleep you idiot" Draco replied.

"Draco the room's still spinning. I feel sick. Will you hold my hair?" then he laughed.

Draco had no idea what was funny about that. "No I will not. You're not going to be sick, you are going to fall back to sleep and the spinning will stop. I promise."

"Okay. I trust you." He pulled the covers closer.

Draco smiled and went to leave.

"Draco?"

"Harry stop calling my name and moaning" he scolded.

Harry snickered, Draco realised what that must have sounded like to a drunk person.

"Draco I have a song for you."

"Harry I don't want to hear any rude song your drunken brain has come up with. How hard is that to understand?" he drawled.

"Hard" Harry echoed and snickered again.

"Give me strength" he called as he looked upwards.

"Draco?"

"What Harry. What can you possibly want now?"

"Um nothing sorry. Night." He lamely mumbled. Before rolling over and facing away from Draco.

"Night Scarhead" and he left.

The next day – or rather later that day, Harry woke feeling like shit. He stood and felt slightly off balance. He also had a bad case of a hangover headache. He groaned.

He noted he had managed to strip, remove his glasses and climb into bed. So it couldn't be too bad. Harry threw on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, then he shuffled to the kitchen. He hoped they had a hangover potion and lots and lots of coffee.

The kitchen's lights were too bright and Draco was banging around in the cupboards.

"Argh Draco knock it off, my head is killing me" he whined as he sat at the kitchen table.

Draco turned and glared it him, "You're not even going to apologise for waking me at 2am, blabbing like a madman, and then your annoying boyfriend felt threatened by me and..."

"Liam is not my boyfriend. And I'm sorry for whatever drunken antics and rubbish I spewed. Pease do we have any hangover potions?" he was rubbing his face and trying his hardest not to throw up.

Draco huffed, and placed a vial on the table, with a steaming cup of coffee.

"You are the best" Harry declared.

He downed the hangover potion, shuddered and waited, keeping very still. He didn't want to throw up, he needed to let the potion sink into his system.

Then his headache started to lessen and was now a very dull ache. He no longer felt sick and his stomach wasn't hurting. He could also stand to look at the lights. _Ah that's better._

He sipped his coffee and smiled at Draco, "Thanks Draco."

Draco joined him at the table and handed him an egg and bacon sandwich, whilst he started to eat one of his own.

"What would I do without you" Harry said amazed as he tucked into the delicious breakfast.

"You would have choked on your own vomit no doubt. How the hell did you manage to get so wasted on a date? Liam that bad huh?" Draco casually asked.

Harry sighed, "I don't know really. We had a nice meal and then we went to a bar/club. We ended up drinking a lot – then I think there was dancing" Harry's face flamed.

Draco snorted, "I've seen your dancing if you can call it that. You must have been drunk to get up and dance." Draco reasoned.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I was wasted. But I didn't really dance, it was more like grinding – very embarrassing. I hate having flashbacks to the night before."

Draco felt jealous again, _Liam got to grind on the dance floor with Harry._

"Well Liam took great delight in informing me that you shared a rather spectacular kiss. He seemed to remember it, can you not?" Draco coolly asked.

Harry frowned, deep in thought, "Oh Christ – I did. He kissed me, he initiated it and I was too drunk to care. Oh Christ how am I going to look him in the eye now. He's going think I am a right tosser."

Draco smirked, "We all know you are a right tosser Harry, that's a given. From the way he was speaking he actually had a good night and enjoyed the drunken kiss. Don't worry, I believe you have Liam at your beck and call."

Harry slumped forwards, head resting on his folded arms.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure if I want Liam at my beck and call. Maybe we should have a second date and act like civilised people and talk." He reasoned out loud.

Draco clung to the first part of Harry's statement, _He's not sure if he wants Liam._ I can cope with that. He knew he had no right interfering with Harry's love life, he just didn't like Liam and none of Harry's previous boyfriends have been good enough. He was looking out for Harry. That's all. He also felt a bit jealous as he was worried Harry would spend less time with him, when he was dating someone.

"Draco?" Harry said as he lifted his head to meet his eye.

"Yes Harry"

"Can we have a duvet day and slum it on the sofa?" he begged.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I have to head out to attend to a few business matters, and you need to shower. But maybe tonight we can have a film night – compromise." He offered.

Harry smiled, "Okay. I'll shower and go get a few more hours sleep. Then I will get the living room set up. Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome." He watched as Harry gingerly stood and slowly headed out the door.

Harry showered, slept for a few hours and then got up and dressed in clean clothes. He brushed his teeth, sprayed deodorant and attempted to comb his hair.

Then he got snacks and drink, pillows and a blanket, setting up the living room for film night. He collapsed on the sofa and watched a mindless cooking programme whilst he waited for Draco.

Draco returned about dinner time and had a takeaway with him. He silently handed Harry a plate of his favourite Chinese food and sat down next to him.

Harry glanced at Draco and smiled. He knew what Harry needed, he just knew Harry so well. It was second nature to them now, they knew the foods, drink and DVDs they liked. Harry chose a film he knew would hold Draco's interest and Draco had ordered Harry's food without having to consult him. It was like they were a couple, minus the sex.

They ate in silence. They would watch the film after they ate, for now Draco had switched channels. He was watching a documentary on Planet Earth, he seemed to be interested in it. Harry continued to watch Draco, he was fascinated with the programme.

His face was relaxed, he was gorgeous as ever – it pained Harry sometimes. _How unfair was that – Draco was just born with natural beauty._ Harry envied him, he had to struggle to look presentable and probably looked less than average at best. The only thing that stood out as unique were his green eyes.

Draco must have sensed Harry watching and he turned to face him, "What?" he asked kindly.

Harry gave him a small smile, "Nothing. You just seem fascinated by this programme – it's interesting to see you captivated like that."

Draco returned his smile, "I read in the TV guide that, Planet Earth is one of the most amazing documentaries ever made, it took forty camera teams five years to capture this great selection of this planet teeming with life. I think that deserves my attention and admiration."

Harry nodded and Draco returned his attention to the TV. Harry continued to sneak glances at Draco throughout the programme.

"You know there are eleven episodes in this Planet Earth documentary. It's a shame I've missed most of them." Draco told Harry as he remained focused on the screen.

Harry answered, "Maybe we can buy them and I'll watch them with you – from the start."

Draco turned and grinned at Harry, "Okay. I didn't think you'd like this sort of thing?" he honestly said.

Draco was right, He'd didn't normally like these programmes. He knew the work involved was amazing and that the documentaries were informative, but they usually bored him. But he wanted to watch them with Draco, he wanted to share that with Draco and he wanted to watch Draco's face as he became enthralled by each episode.

Harry shrugged, "I like this one – Planet Earth, interesting enough to keep my attention." He explained lamely.

Draco smiled and returned to the watching the programme.

Harry knew that it was because of times like this, when he saw glimpses of Draco that he knew not many people got to see – that had caused him to fall for him in the first place.

The programme finished and Draco cleared away the dinner plates and fetched them a soft drink.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"So you really like this Antony guy then?" Harry asked.

It wasn't a strange question. Before Harry started fancying Draco, he had talked about Draco's partners with him. Harry blushed when he thought of the previous conversations they had shared. He would never dare ask them now. He had always thought Draco as attractive, aesthetically pleasing face and body wise. But as he got to know him, Harry discovered Draco was even more attractive. His personality, his charm, wit and company were all adding to Draco's overall attractiveness.

Draco was more than a pretty face and Harry had gradually fallen for him as each day passed. He never acted on it. Harry knew he suffered from low self-esteem, but he honestly felt that he had nothing to offer someone like Draco. Draco needed a boyfriend who could match him in attractiveness and personality. Harry believed he wasn't that guy.

Draco was thinking, "Yes Antony is nice. I have only been on one date so it's still early days. But we had a good time, he is intellectual and charming. Well charming enough to piquet my curiosity and my willingness to see him again."

Harry felt sick again, but he knew it wasn't the hangover. Draco needed someone who could keep up with his debates, intellectual conversations, politics and interests in the finer things. Harry hated that he wasn't that person.

Draco watched as Harry's face seemed to lose some colour. He wondered what was wrong. _Maybe he still feels delicate after his night on the piss. _Draco was telling the truth he had a nice time with Antony, but that was it – it was just nice. Yes he was intelligent and they shared many common interests. But he didn't want someone the same as him, someone boring.

He wanted a challenge, someone different to him. Someone to teach him new things, to bring out a different side to him. Someone to indulge him but to put him in his place. Someone he could act all superior and knowledgeable in front of. If the person he dated was the same as him, then they would know what he was talking about and wouldn't be impressed. He needed someone who could remind him not to be so serious, snobby and closed off.

Harry would tell him when he was being a prat, when he was acting like a snob. Harry would make him laugh, and help him open up and be more carefree. Harry challenged him in many ways – always had. Harry was constantly teaching him new things, things as a pureblood and snob, he wouldn't have normally considered. But once tried, he loved or had fun.

Harry indulged him but also put him in his place. He was caring and funny. _Harry was perfect._ He thought, he knew he had fallen for his friend. But he found it difficult to even imagine what would happen if he confessed.

He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship. He suspected he was too ridged for Harry, too arrogant, posh and demanding. Harry was easy going and happy go lucky. He wouldn't want someone who was so different. _Opposites attract -_ A voice in Draco's head echoed.

"Oh right. So are you seeing him again soon?" Harry was dying to know.

Draco nodded, "Yes. Next Wednesday he's taking me to the theatre. Muggle of course, seeing as he has no idea I'm a wizard."

Harry saw a way to cause doubt for Draco. "About that. Can you really date a muggle, no I am not referring to your pureblood shit? I mean not being able to share the biggest part of who you are."

Draco was silent a moment, "Not initially, it may become an issue in the future. But if he's a keeper, then hopefully he will understand that and accept it when I choose to tell him. In fact it is nice, I get to be who I am and know that he isn't judging me. He doesn't know what being a 'Malfoy' means, the war and my involvement – just everything really. He just sees me and nothing else, it's refreshing."

_Well that back fired._ Harry thought. He didn't judge Draco. He actually thought their history had helped shape who they were as people. Even though it was difficult and bad, it was those experiences that caused them to grow up and be decent people.

"There are wizards out there that will react the same. They won't judge you, but at least they know the world you come from. I don't judge you and I'm sure many others don't either." Harry didn't know why he was encouraging Draco to date a wizard.

If he dated Antony it was more likely to end badly, because of the huge secret that Draco is hiding.

"Harry, please. I know you don't hate me, or judge me. But you are still well aware that I am Draco 'Malfoy', you must occasionally think about our history?"

Harry frowned, "Yes I do think about it. But not in a negative way. What's done is done. You are a stronger and better person because of your experiences. You shouldn't be ashamed or reluctant to open up to someone. Your Draco fucking Malfoy – so act it and tell all the haters to fuck off. Because they aren't worthy of your time anyway." Harry ranted.

Draco stared at Harry stunned. Harry was so passionate when he got worked up about something. That was a quality he was attracted to, and Harry was a very passionate person. When he was talking about something he loved or believed in, he would come off as having a lot of self-assurance and certainty in the things he was saying. He is clear on all his values and goals, and where he stands on the issues that are important to him. Draco admired Harry a lot for that.

Draco was the opposite. His upbringing and life so far had made him a blank mask. Draco had learned to lock his passions up in a box, letting only a little bit out when the environment seems safe to do so. He was raised and lived in a society that was so far from true passion. As a teenager he would release his tension by screaming into his pillows at night, and locking his room door.

Harry was teaching him to open up, to show his emotions and declare the things he was passionate about. To not be embarrassed by them, to have totally conviction for them and not give a toss what others think. Harry made him realise that he had to find what he loved and to just be true to himself.

"I know. It's difficult to believe in myself sometimes, but being your friend has helped me immensely." He praised Harry.

Harry sent him a sad smile that Draco wasn't sure why it was sad.

Harry was glad that he had helped Draco have more self-assurance, but Draco had reminded him that they were friends. He didn't want or need the reminder. He smiled at Draco and then changed the subject to the film they were going to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to these lovely people who have reviewed this story: - Girl-luvs-manga, aminaluvr4life, Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Padfootette, Shinigami-Kira-1917, hPdC, and mochiusagi.

Also a big thank you to all the people following and reading it. Cheers!

**Chapter Four**

The next day at work Harry managed to avoid Liam until lunchtime and then he showed up at Harry's office.

"Harry. How are you feeling? You were very drunk when I took you home." Liam smiled at him and perched on the side of Harry's desk.

Harry studied Liam. He was a good looking bloke, Harry was attracted to him. He wasn't as stunning or striking as Draco, but very few people were.

"Yes sorry about that. I must have consumed more alcohol then I realised. I was a tad drunk. I feel fine, tired but I just lounged around yesterday. But thank you for taking me home." He honestly said as he smiled at Liam.

"No worries. Your housemate was a bit hacked off that I woke him. Think I won't be welcome at yours any time soon." He jokingly said.

Harry chuckled, "Well Draco dislikes being woken up, especially at stupid o'clock in the morning. He'll be alright. In fact he's going out Wednesday night if you want to avoid the grumpy sod, you can come over and we can have a quiet night in. What do you say?" Harry asked.

Liam beamed, "I say yes. That sounds wonderful. I'd better go, my lunch break is ending. If I don't see you before I'll see you Wednesday after work."

Harry nodded and said goodbye. Then he finished his lunch and was happy with the casual way he asked Liam out again. He was usually very rubbish at flirting, asking people out and just generally anything that concerned relationships.

Later that week on Wednesday morning, Harry knocked on Draco's bedroom door.

"Go away Potter, not all of us have to get up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work. I am still in bed." He croaked.

"This will only take a moment. Blimey you are a snarky git in the mornings." Harry called through the door.

"Whatever, hurry up so I can go back to sleep." He tartly retorted.

Harry opened the door and tried not to laugh. Draco was supporting himself on his elbows, sat slightly up in bed. He had a black sleep eye mask pulled up so it rested on his forehead. The mask read: Sleeping Beauty, in gold lettering.

"What Potter? I was sleeping." He grumpily asked.

Harry's eyes had finally noticed Draco wasn't wearing a top, so he had his torso on show. _His gorgeous, inviting chest that is begging to be touched._

Harry shook his head slightly, "Um right. I just wanted to let you know that Liam will be coming home with me after work. So don't walk around naked or anything."

Harry had only remembered this morning and didn't know when Draco was going out on his date tonight. So there was a chance that Draco would be here when he arrives home with Liam. He wanted to give him a heads up.

Draco scowled, "You woke me up for that." He raged as he pulled his eye mask back over his eyes and plopped back down on his bed.

Harry stuck his middle finger up to him.

"Just because I can't see you Potter, doesn't mean I don't know what you are doing. Imbecile." He drawled in a superior tone.

Harry snorted, "Sweet dreams Malfoy" and he slammed his bedroom door on the way out.

Harry heard the thud as something that Draco must have thrown hit the door.

Draco didn't need the god damn wake up call. And he certainly didn't need to know that Harry was bringing Liam over tonight. Now he couldn't go back to sleep and he was fairly sure that he broke the ornament that he kept on his nightstand when he threw it at the door. _Fucking Potter – now I'm in a foul mood._ He ranted to himself.

Draco decided to get up and make a coffee. He also worked at the Ministry, but he often had funny hours. He was having a quiet week at work, his case load was easily managed and he was taking advantage by starting late all week.

However he decided to get up and go in earlier, then maybe he could finish early and prepare for his date tonight.

He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast and tea. He ignored Harry who was packing his lunch.

"Look I'm sorry I woke you. I forgot you were starting late this week. Do you know what show you will be watching tonight?" Harry tried to engage Draco in conversation.

Draco accepted his apology, "I'm not sure Antony was booking the tickets for the show. I won't have a clue anyway as its muggle. But I'm sure I can follow it – I manage with muggle TV."

"I'm sure you will enjoy it. I'll see you before you head out tonight. Have a good day at work." Harry smiled and left.

Draco finished breakfast, showered and went to work early. He then left work early so he could go home and do some research into muggle theatre and what was expected. He didn't like being too unprepared.

He had popped his head into Harry's office before he left and asked if he can borrow his laptop when he got home. He had granted permission and told Draco it was in his bedroom somewhere, that he should help himself.

So here Draco was rummaging through the pit that Harry called a room. Draco had decided to clean it slightly, it annoyed him. He stacked the books, folded the clothes into a pile. Made Harry's bed and took all the cups and half-filled glasses of water out.

Then he saw the laptop, under some paperwork. He grabbed it and headed for the kitchen. He preferred to sit at the kitchen table with the laptop. Harry had laughed at him and said it was called a 'lap' top for a reason. But Draco didn't like resting the thing on his lap.

He was still reading reviews for Les Misérables when Harry and Liam arrived and entered the kitchen.

Liam leaned against the counter next to Harry, as Harry made them a drink. Draco tried to avoid watching how the two interacted, he didn't like this Liam and he didn't want to start trouble. Harry would sulk with him for days if he did.

He would glance at them occasionally and see that Liam was blabbing non-stop and Harry was giving him his polite smile. The smile Draco knew meant, 'I'm smiling to be polite, but I really wish you'd shut the fuck up' as Harry had given him that smile loads.

Once Liam stopped talking Harry told him to sit at the table so he could start preparing them dinner. Harry turned to Draco, "Don't you need to go get ready?" he asked.

Draco glanced at the clock, 5:30pm. "No. not until 6pm." He answered.

Liam snorted and jokingly said, "Don't you need like five hours to perfect your hair?" he tried to sound teasing, but Draco sensed the steel to his words.

"My hair is already perfect, it requires no time at all. An hour should be sufficient time to shower and dress." He replied politely. He didn't want to give Harry reason to lecture him on how he treats his boyfriend.

"Harry tells me you're going to watch a show tonight. What are you watching?" At least that was said politely Draco thought. But Liam was still looking at him like he was a maggot or something.

"Harry talks too much" he said loud enough for him to hear. "But yes he is right my date has informed me we are watching Les Misérables." He coolly answered.

_I wish this simpleton would stop talking to me._ Draco sneered at him and he knew he face expression clearly said, 'I would shut up if I was you'.

Liam smiled sweetly at him, lowered his voice and said, "I'm glad you are going out. I wouldn't want you here getting in mine and Harry's way." Then he spoke normally again, "I hope you have a lovely time."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Liam. He was tempted to cancel his date and stay here to piss him off. But no he wouldn't give Liam the satisfaction, he didn't want Liam to think he cared.

Draco logged off, closed the laptop. Standing he went to Harry and thanked him for letting him use it.

Harry smiled at him and Draco was pleased to note it was a genuine smile.

"You are welcome. Do you remember when I first showed you how to use it?" Harry said his voice full of happiness and warmth.

Draco was leaning with his bum against the counter, facing out so he could look at Harry as he was preparing dinner. Harry did a lot of his cooking the muggle way and Draco often enjoyed watching Harry at work.

"Of course I remember. I had to buy you a new one as broke the old one." He laughed.

Draco remembered as it was probably one of the first times he became more aware of Harry and how he was effected by him.

_Draco was sat at the kitchen table, whilst Potter was setting up a coffee machine. Potter had moved in a few weeks ago and he had just started unpacking._

_"__What the hell are you doing Potter?" he snapped._

_Harry turned and frowned at Draco, "What does it look like I'm doing. Talk about asking stupid questions." He carried on as he was._

_"__It looks like your polluting our kitchen with muggle shite." He sneered._

_Harry laughed, "Got it in one"_

_Draco sighed, "Potter seeing as you're the muggle expert and all. Can you explain some things to me?"_

_Harry set the machine to do something, Draco wasn't sure. It looked like the contraptions that he saw in muggle coffee shops and he hoped it would produce nice tasting coffee. Harry walked over and sat opposite Draco at the table._

_"__Ask away. But don't push your luck – no insults or running down muggles." He warned._

_Draco arched an eyebrow, "As if I would" and then he smiled._

_Harry returned his smile and Draco felt the flutter in his stomach. It was a very feint flutter but it was there and more importantly there because Harry had smiled at him._

_"__Well bloody Rick, that's my latest squeeze. He said that a new trend has started where lots of witches and wizards are surfing the net. What the hell is that? And he also said that there are lots of wizarding websites to become members of. That if I signed up I would hear about all the latest parties and such like. What is a website?" he asked seriously._

_Harry managed to stop the laugh from coming out. Draco needed to be treated with care, any sign that Harry was laughing at him and he would retaliate with spiteful words and ignore Harry for days._

_"__Um well it started off as a muggle thing. They invented computers and the internet. Um it's complicated the internet, but basically you can just about find any information you need to know on the internet. It's a very useful tool when expanding your knowledge."_

_Draco frowned, "I still don't get it?"_

_"__The Internet is a global computer network providing a variety of information and communication facilities, consisting of interconnected networks using standardised communication protocols. That's the fancy definition." He laughed when Draco's frown deepened._

_"__It's best not to think about the actual internet or websites, or how the hell they work. Let me get my laptop and I will show you how to use it, forget the history of it." _

_Harry returned with a slim devise. He placed it on the table and sat next to Draco. Draco caught a brief whiff of Harry's aftershave and noted he liked it. Draco scooted his chair closer, so he could see the laptop – not because he wanted to be closer to Potter. Well maybe a bit of both._

_"__This is a laptop. It is needed to help people connect to the internet and many other things. Like writing letters, organising your finances and things that muggles use in their offices. But I'll show you the wonder of the internet first." Harry sounded uncertain, he knew he wasn't explaining it very well. _

_He just wanted to sit close to Draco and teach him something new._

_"__Potter is this worth it?" he moaned._

_"__Yes, trust me. You like the TV don't you? Once you get the hang of it, you'll be addicted." He reasoned._

_Draco nodded now determined. He loved the TV and the DVD player, he would listen to the jumbled explanation Harry offered and try and understand._

_Harry showed Draco how to open it and turn the power on. "That icon means internet explorer." He showed Draco the touch pad and how it worked._

_"__So here you do it. Use the touch pad to move to the icon and double click on it." Harry pushed the laptop towards Draco._

_Draco felt like Neville Longbottom when faced with a difficult potions lesson – utterly useless and out of his comfort zone. But Harry's encouraging smile made his feel happy and he wanted to stay with Harry for a bit longer._

_He eventually managed to click on it and a screen popped up._

_"__It automatically comes up with a search engine. Basically you use the keys and type whatever you want into the search engine and it will list all the websites that relate to what you have searched."_

_Harry frowned, "Like the library. It has lots of information stored and you just need to look for the right thing. So let me type something."_

_He pulled the laptop to him and typed a search for nearby restaurants._

_"__See I typed the words, by pressing the keys that spell the words I want to search. That long one creates a space between your words. Then you press the big one with an arrow. That means 'enter' and it then starts the search for you."_

_Draco watched as the screen changed and a list of nonsense appeared._

_"__These are the internet equivalent of books. Each one has different information, by different authors and you can click on any of them and read the information."_

_Harry clicked on the top one, "See this is a list of the ten nearest restaurants to our house."_

_Draco still didn't really understand, but he knew that it was a thing he would like to get a handle on. He glanced at Potter who still had a slight frown. Draco thought he looked handsome when he was thinking hard, strange thing to think and all – but he did._

_"__Sorry Draco. I'm not really explaining it very well. You will be slow at typing at first, but eventually you will learn where each letter on the keyboard is. Then your hands will speed up and you will automatically type fast without even thinking about it. That is the delete button, it removes what you have typed."_

_Harry returned to the search page, deleted his sentence and pushed the laptop to Draco once again. "You search for something? Anything? It may not have any answers for magical things, the muggles don't know they exist. But search for something more general." He seemed nervous, like he was desperate for Draco's approval._

_Draco thought for a moment and then slowly and painstakingly tapped each letter/key to spell the words he wanted, with spaces in-between. He pressed enter like Harry told him and the page filled up with a responses._

_Harry laughed, "Your first ever time searching for something and you go straight to sex! Says a lot about you." Harry joked._

_Draco smiled and returned to the laptop, "There are too many results, I can't look at all of those. Besides most of these mention women, I want results regarding men."_

_Harry had only recently learnt that Draco was also gay, and it came as a shock. Not because he didn't expect it, as he had his suspicions. Just because his interest in Draco had increased once he knew this. Like his body realised Draco was on the market and he wanted him._

_"__That is because when you searched for, 'Top ten sex positions' you didn't specify you meant for gay men." He explained._

_"__Oh. So the internet assumes that everyone is straight. That's a bit unfair."_

_Harry laughed, "No it's not a person set on another computer or anything. It's a machine it has no feelings or opinions. It is basing the responses on the most common answers and most popular, also you didn't state what you wanted in detail."_

_Harry deleted Draco's search and typed a website address he found previously, and handed Draco the laptop. Harry smiled when Draco's eyes lit up and he grinned._

_"__Oh he's scrummy. How do I talk to him?" Draco asked._

_Harry snickered, "That's just a picture, and you can't talk to him. Unless you know his e-mail or go in a chat room. That's for another day – if I show you that you'd never put the laptop down."_

_Harry showed Draco how to navigate through the webpage and showed him the back button._

_"__Oh look at this Harry. You tried that? You did know this um …"_

_"__Website." He looked at the screen and smirked._

_"__Yes I tried that. I won't recommend it. They make it look easy, it's not. I almost broke my neck attempting it. Maybe you shouldn't go straight for the difficult positions, try the basics." Harry suggested._

_Draco scoffed, "I've done the basics Potter. Jesus I've been gay since I was, well forever. But I figured it out when I was at school and I have had plenty of sexual experiences. I don't need a website to teach me – I'm rather adventurous and I figured a few things out by just having hands on experiences."_

_Draco grinned as Harry blushed, "Yes. Well I'm sure you can still lean a few things. Ryan..."_

_"__His name is Rick." Draco corrected._

_"__Oh. Rick will be pleasantly surprised the next time you have sex I'm sure. Or mortified, depending on what you discover." Harry reasoned._

_Draco smiled mischievously, "I think I will try this one." And he pointed to the screen._

_Harry glanced at it, blushed and mumbled, "Wish I never showed you now. You're only going to look at porn and unsavoury things. You can use it for innocent things too, like learning."_

_"__I am learning. I am learning how to have the best orgasm of my life. Very important don't you think?" he teased._

_Harry coughed, "Sure. Draco, no wanking over my laptop okay." He warned._

_Draco laughed, "I wouldn't dare. Not over it anyway. Maybe next to it."_

_"__Draco" Harry cried out in a whine. _

_Harry had left Draco to go unpack and he was still on the laptop a few hours later. Harry heard a string of curse words and a crash. He went to the kitchen and found Draco looking guilty at the clearly broken laptop on the floor._

_"__Ops. Sorry Potter. I'll buy you a new one I promise. It just blacked out and died and it wouldn't do anything and I lost my temper." Draco explained._

_"__You probably ran the battery down. It needs to be on charge. You should have asked me before you threw it across the room." He scolded. But he wasn't that angry, Draco looked guilty as hell and knew he was sorry._

_The next day Draco had purchased a top of the range, fancy and very expensive laptop for Harry. Harry was happy with it and agreed to allow Draco to use it, but he had to limit Draco to a few hours a day. Initially Draco just used it to further his sexual knowledge and other unsavoury things. Then he soon got bored and started using it for research, learning and help. If he heard of a muggle thing he was unsure of, he would look it up and lean about it._

Harry grinned at Draco, he was clearly remembering the time Harry showed him the laptop.

"You know those first weeks you were a nightmare. Constantly saying, 'Harry. Did you know…' as you read something on the internet and decided to impart your new found knowledge onto me. It was annoying, you were a walking encyclopaedia."

Draco shoved Harry's shoulder lightly and grinned at him. Harry held his gaze and they made eye contact for a few seconds. "I learnt a lot thank you. I know that Hippos milk is pink and that snails have four noses."

Harry laughed and shook his head. This was the kind of nonsense Draco sprouted for weeks after discovering the internet. He soon realised he wasn't going to be able to learn everything and settled for using the laptop only if he needed to. Not to search useless but factual titbits.

Harry had completely forgot about Liam, he was laughing and joking with Draco. Who was standing rather close and Harry could see the laughter and happiness in his eyes as he spoke with Harry.

"I didn't appreciate being woken up at 5am to be told that we had a rat in the alley outside and you read on the internet that, rats multiply so quickly that in 18 months, two rats could have over a million descendants." Harry playfully said.

Draco looked abashed, "Yes but its true and I was worried that we would have millions of rats swarm our house. I was panicking Potter and you laughed and didn't help me." He whined.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I did help. I sat on the sofa with you and we watched TV until you forgot about it and we fell asleep."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." He studied Harry's face.

Harry blushed and returned to the stirring of the mincemeat for the bolognaise.

Liam coughed and Harry jumped and blushed again. "Sorry Liam, I got distracted." Harry shot Draco a glare.

Draco held up his hands, "You started it by asking if I remembered the internet lesson. Anyway I'm going to get ready. As Liam pointed out, I need time to make myself gorgeous."

He sauntered out of the kitchen. Sending Liam a smug grin on the way past.

Antony knocked don the door as Draco was still getting ready. Harry let him in and showed him to the living room.

"I'll just go fetch him. He's getting ready." Harry smiled at him and left.

Harry told Liam that Antony was a muggle and not to mention anything magical whilst he was gone.

Harry walked into Draco's room without knocking, his door was open.

"Potter get out. Stand in the hall and knock like a civilised person." He glared at him.

Harry huffed went back to the hall and knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in" Drac sneered.

Harry shook his head and entered, "Prat. Your fancy man is here. He looks older than I remember." Harry couldn't help criticising Antony.

Draco looked over at him, stared for a moment and then answered, "Yes he's thirty five. He is a doctor, it takes a few years to study and become an established doctor."

Harry smiled wickedly, "He's your sugar daddy"

"Fuck off Potter. He's only seven years older than me. Anyway a sugar daddy is a rich older man who lavishes gifts on a younger woman/man in return for their company or sexual favours. I have received no gifts and I have not given or received any sexual favours."

Harry was staring at him and Draco didn't know why he said it, he was feeling particularly mean, "Yet" he added.

Harry's face shut down, no emotions were evident, "Anyway he's here so hurry up" he firmly said and left.

Draco checked his appearance and then went in search of Antony.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I couldn't find my wallet. Let's go." He smoothly said as he smiled brightly at him.

Draco was annoyed now, Potter had unsettled him. First he wakes him up to tell him Liam is coming over and that started his day off badly. Then Liam the arse flirts with Harry in front of him and whispers insults to Draco. Finally Potter calls Antony a sugar daddy and makes him feel awkward on his date. _Bloody Potter. I bet he's shagging Liam._ If Draco was truly honest that was what was bothering him the most.

They watched Les Misérables and Draco enjoyed it. He was a bit uneasy being in a crowded theatre with all those sweaty muggles, but he soon forgot that as he watched the musical.

Afterwards Draco suggested they head back to his, as it was nearer. It wasn't because Draco wanted to check up on Harry and Liam – honesty.

Antony sent Draco a charming smile, "So your review on the show?"

Draco returned his smile, "The set was really well done - the actors were excellent and the singing sublime. I really enjoyed myself and I will be recommending it to my friends."

Antony looked happy with Draco's enjoyment of the show. "I'm pleased you liked it. I'd hate to have a bad date with you. Something about you makes me want to impress you and gain your undivided attention."

Draco was familiar with that. Many ex-partners were eager to impress him and to interest him enough to keep his attention. However he usually got bored or wasn't impressed.

"Well I am suitably impressed with tonight's date. But maybe we can have a bit more wine." He suggested.

Antony laughed and they talked all the way back to Draco's house. Draco almost lost his temper in front of Antony and Liam. Harry had the nerve to sit and watch Supernatural with Liam. Draco knew he was overreacting.

But he thought that Supernatural was what he and Harry shared. They watched that together and with no one else. They bonded over it. Now Harry had watched ahead of him in the series and with Liam. _How could he._ He seethed in his head.

_Calm down, you are being melodramatic. It's just a show and obviously Harry doesn't think the time you watch it together is special. So why should you?_ He told himself.

"Draco are you okay? You seem pale?" Antony asked.

Harry paused the DVD and spun around to glance at Draco. He did look pale, but he also had a fierce look in his eyes that told Harry he was pissed off about something.

"Yes I'm okay. Just feel a bit light headed. Do you mind if we cut this date short? I will be in touch to arrange our next one."

Antony seemed worried for Draco's health, "Sure Draco. Whatever you need."

Draco walked him into the hall and to the front door. "Sorry. I just feel out of sorts."

"No need to apologise Draco. As long as you want another date I'm happy" he replied as he stepped closer.

Draco knew he was expecting a goodnight kiss, "Yes maybe on the weekend. Thanks for tonight."

Draco let Antony kiss him. It was a closed mouth kiss and very polite and simple, perfect for a goodbye kiss. Antony didn't push his luck and Draco was pleased with that.

"Night Draco. I hope you feel better soon." Antony kindly told him, he pecked him on the lips and left.

Draco stayed in the hall taking calming breaths and then headed for the kitchen. He probably felt ill because he hadn't eaten anything and it was getting late.

He warmed up some soup and buttered a roll. Sitting down and eating when he really didn't feel like it, but knew he had to eat something.

He couldn't explain why seeing Harry snuggling on the sofa with Liam watching supernatural had affected him so much. But it had. He was angry, envious and god damn annoyed.

Harry came in and smiled tentatively at Draco. Draco ignored him. _Selfish bastard._

Harry fetched two beers and then stopped at the table, looking down at Draco.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Draco stared into his bowl of soup and replied, "Fabulous" he icily said.

It was obvious from his tone of voice, his body language and the fact he wasn't making eye contact that he wasn't okay. But he couldn't be bothered to explain to Harry why he felt so betrayed and hurt. Harry would laugh and call him stupid. _It's just a TV show after all._

"You're obviously not fine. Did Antony do something to upset you?"

Draco snapped his head up and glared at Harry, "No _Antony_ wasn't the one to upset me" he seethed.

Harry put the beer down on the table and frowned, "Have I upset you?" Harry looked confused.

Draco laughed, "Yes you fucking upset me and what upsets me more, is that fact you're not even aware of what you've done. Proves it meant nothing." He erupted voice cold and hard.

Harry stepped back, shocked at Draco's outburst.

"Draco? What? Tell me why you're upset?" Harry pleaded.

Draco pushed the chair back, stood and glared at him. "There is no point. I know I am over reacting. You better go back to Liam, before he feels left out – again."

Harry hated that Draco was mad at him and he had no idea why. Harry reached out and touched Draco's arm, "Please Draco"

Draco sighed, "Fine. You'll think I'm being stupid. But it …it upset me that…that you are watching Supernatural with Liam. Okay. I thought we were watching that together, just us and….I don't know. Whatever." He explained and then left to go to his room.

Harry stood frozen on the spot. He felt so guilty, he hadn't known that watching TV with Draco, meant so much to him. Yes Harry loved the times that he and Draco spent relaxing and watching TV. But for Harry it wasn't about the actual shows they watched, just the time spent with Draco.

Liam had said he loved Supernatural too and asked if they could watch and he had put the DVD in before Harry had answered. They had only watched two episodes before Draco returned.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was in no mood to entertain Liam now. He returned to the living room, made an excuse and showed Liam out. He hovered outside Draco's door, unsure what he was going to say or do. He just hated that Draco was going to bed angry at him.

He knocked. "Draco? I knocked like a civilised person. See you're teaching me well. Draco?"

"Go away. Liam is waiting for you." He snapped.

Harry sighed, "He's not I told him to go home."

Silence.

Harry remembered the stupid facts that Draco had said earlier about Hippos and snails. So he decided to ramble until Draco opened the door.

"Did you know the electric chair was invented by a dentist? Hermione's parents are dentists."

Silence.

"Did you know that the plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called aglets?"

Silence.

"You share your birthday with at least 9 million other people in the world." He had no idea that he had retained these useless facts.

"Draco I will stand here all night." He warned

"You will run out of facts first, your brain can't hold too much information." He retorted.

"Fine. I will go on and on. Wearing headphones for just an hour will increase the bacteria in your ear by 700 times." Harry remembered that, he stopped listening to his I-Pod for a week, until he forgot. But he must have subconsciously remembered it.

"What are headphones? Are they like mobile phones?" Draco's voice sounded closer, nearer the door.

Harry smiled, "No. They are tiny speakers that you place in your ear so you can hear music, or some form of audio. Like my I-Pod, that I showed you and you scoffed at."

"Oh okay. I don't have to worry about increasing the bacteria in my ear then. Go on." Draco said as he opened the door and smiled timidly at Harry.

Harry returned his smile, "There is a hotel in Sweden built entirely out of ice."

"I know that one. I want to go and stay there. Watch the northern lights too." He answered.

Harry agreed, "I'd love to go. They say they re-build it every year and that it's different each year."

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry I had a tantrum. I don't know why I got so upset. You can watch anything you want with Liam, it's not my place to say." he glanced at Harry, he was embarrassed that he flew off the handle at something so small.

Harry's hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out, but he stopped himself.

"No. I won't watch any more with Liam. I ordered that Planet Earth for you the other day, we can watch that together when it arrives." Harry wanted Draco to be happy again.

Draco smiled, "You did. Thank you. Yes that would be nice, if we watched it together."

"Yeah. So are you oaky with me now?" Harry wasn't sure. Draco was a temperamental person.

Draco briefly touched Harry's hand, "Yes we're okay now. Night Harry" he smiled and closed the door.

Harry sighed, "Night Draco" he called through the door.

He headed to his room and re-played this evening over in his head. Trying to understand the complicated friendship he had with Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A short chapter - but a pivotal one.

**Chapter Five**

Harry was sat eating his lunch, in his office – he was trying to eat and do paperwork at the same time. Picking up half a cheese sandwich he smiled at the memory the cheese sandwich had stirred in him.

_Harry had been living with Draco for a few months now and things were going really well. They were once again hanging out in the living room. Harry had explained to Draco that his latest boyfriend got upset because he didn't say, 'I love you' back when he told Harry that he loved him._

_"__I tried to explain that I am reluctant to say that, because I have to be 100% sure before I can commit to saying it. He wasn't happy." Harry explained, why he couldn't understand._

_Draco agreed with him, "I know exactly what you mean. People tend to throw the word 'love' around like it's nothing. They say it so often, 'I love these shoes' or 'I love chocolate' it diminishes the weight of the word. The word 'love' is used so loosely that its meaning has become diluted. The truth is, 'love' often is used to describe other emotions or strong feelings. Using the word 'love' just saves us the trouble of having to figure out what we're actually feeling. You might as well say 'I cheese sandwich you' for all it matters."_

Harry had laughed at him, mainly for picking cheese sandwich as his example replacement for love. But he understood what Draco was saying and even agreed with him.

Harry often thought of Draco during the day. He wondered if he ever crossed Draco's mind, and if so how often.

Harry had decided to go out on a boy's night out, with his old Gryffindor dorm mates. Draco had a date with Antony and usually Draco would take a step up in his relationships after the third date. Harry did not want to be home for that. Instead he was in a noisy pub, half drunk and having a great time. Only occasionally worrying about what Draco and Antony were getting up to.

Harry stumbled through the front door at 1am and headed for the bathroom. Someone was in there so he waited in the hall. A few moments later Antony stepped out.

"Oh Harry. Sorry I didn't realise you were waiting." He informed him.

Harry stared wide eyed at him. He was in his boxers and Draco's dressing gown, it was hanging open. Harry suddenly felt sick. _Antony and Draco had obviously done something, for him to still be here at 1am and half naked._ Harry frantically thought.

"Harry? You okay? You seem out of sorts. Shall I get Draco?" Antony offered.

Harry flung his hand out to halt Antony, "No. don't get Draco. He had to help me the other week when I was drunk, I don't think he will appreciate doing at again. Thank you anyway." He politely said. Even though he wanted to punch the smug git in the face.

"Okay if you are sure. See you tomorrow." He returned to Draco's room.

Once in his room Harry made sure he cast a silencing spell, he didn't want to hear any sexual noises. He kicked the leg of his bed and swore as pain shot through his foot.

_Why didn't I tell Draco how I felt? Now he's in another relationship._ Harry couldn't believe his own stupidity.

Harry walked into the kitchen and wished he hadn't. Draco was kissing Antony. Harry was about to turn around and leave, bur Draco caught his eye and he broke away from Antony.

"Morning Harry" Draco cheerfully called in greeting.

_Too cheerfully – he's had sex. _Harry summarised in his head.

"Morning Draco, Antony." He replied, heading for the coffee machine.

It was annoying because Harry had to do everything the muggle way – no magic. Because Antony was here and he had no clue they were wizards.

He tried to ignore the other two men.

"I'd better go Draco. I have lunch plans and then work tonight." Antony sounded reluctant to leave.

_You would be to if you had sex with Draco the night before and most likely this morning._ Harry complained.

"Okay if you must go. Come I'll walk you to the door." Draco sounded full of warmth and happiness.

Harry banged the kitchen cupboards getting a bowl and cereal. Draco returned a few moments later, a smile gracing his face.

"Antony told me of your early morning meeting. Said you looked drunk – a bit sick too. Did Finnegan challenge you to a drinking contest again?" Draco teased.

Harry frowned, "I wasn't that drunk actually. I just saw your boyfriend practically naked and his old man's body made me want to barf." He childishly replied.

Draco's smile vanished, replaced with outrage. "He does not have an old man's body, he's thirty five for fuck sake Potter. Don't get jealous because you aren't getting any." He snapped.

Harry felt sick again, "So you admit you had sex then?" he asked.

Draco glared at Harry, "Well isn't that obvious. Yes we had sex, three times if you want to know. Fucking hell Harry, why are you so touchy? You know I usually discuss my partners with you, it doesn't normally bother you. Is it because you don't like Antony?"

Harry stood. Yes he usually discussed all the details of their sex lives, but that was before he realised his true feelings for Draco.

"No he's okay I guess. I don't know him well enough, but your happy so whatever." Harry coolly said.

Draco stared at him, searching his face. "Whatever seems to be a fitting word? Whatever Potter, I have things to do." He left Harry staring after him.

_Three times. Three times Antony got to sleep with Draco._ That just seemed entirely unfair and crappy.

Harry floo'ed to Hermione's and sulked over a cup of tea. Ron was at the burrow helping re-decorate the downstairs. Hermione opted to stay at home and catch up with housework. Taking advantage of not having Ron under her feet.

"Harry just tell me why you look so miserable, it's eating me up not knowing." She blurted after watching him in silence for some time.

"I'm going to tell you because it's killing me. I have started getting feelings for Draco, in the romantic sense and it's driving me insane. He has a new boyfriend and I want to rip his head off and I can't." He whined.

"Hmm sounds like me when Ron was seeing Lavender. You need to evaluate your feelings. If they are strong enough to risk your friendship then confess to Draco. He may return your feelings, if not if your friendship is strong enough it might survive the set back." She advised him.

"I know. It is so difficult. He walks around half naked, speaking pretty words with his gorgeous mouth, being all confident and just damn stunning. Shall I tell him now or wait until he's single again?" he calmly asked after his rant about Draco and his attraction to him.

"As soon as you are ready. He may never be single again if you wait. This new boyfriend may become serious and he might stay with him." She warned.

Harry knew she was right, he would calm down and tell Draco next week sometime. Then he can move on, Draco can either accept him or reject him – either way its moving forwards. Better than this frozen nothing he was stuck in.

Harry had told Liam that he wasn't ready to get serious with him and that he was sorry he led him on. It was two weeks after his talk with Hermione that Harry had managed to tell Draco how he felt. It didn't go that well.

Draco and Antony had spent all morning and afternoon locked in Draco's room, only coming out for food. Kissing and groping in front of Harry. Eventually Antony left to go to work.

"Do you want to order a takeaway for tonight?" Draco asked Harry when he returned from kissing Antony goodbye.

Harry seemed to be in a funny mood. "What's up with you? Never mind I don't want to hear you moan about how Liam dumped you." Draco teased.

Harry glared at him, "Liam did not dump me. I told him I wasn't interested. Why can't you stay over at Antony's, its annoying when he stays as I can't do magic. It is unfair on me. At least if you stay at his there is no chance of your secret being found out."

Draco huffed, "I am entitled to bring my boyfriend home Harry. Stop acting like an arse."

"Whatever Malfoy" Harry grumbled.

"_Whatever! _Is that all you can say. You are so exasperating. What is your problem?" Draco demanded.

Harry stood and just snapped, "Do you really want to know? I mean really want to know?" he yelled.

Draco stepped closer, but he was still the other side of the room, "Yes I do"

Harry locked eyes with him and they stared at each other for a while, "I …"

"Out with it Scarhead" Draco frustratingly said.

"I fucking cheese sandwich you all right! Fucking hell Malfoy you are such a bastard." He then stormed off, locking his door and flinging himself on his bed.

Draco stared at the spot that Harry was stood in. It took a long time for the meaning of Harry's words to sink in.

His brain was thinking, _what the hell is Potter on about?_ To realisation as he remembered their conversation about love a few months ago. _He cheese sandwiches me? He loves me?_ He continued standing frozen to the spot.

_Harry loves me! ME. Shit. _He finally got his legs to move and climbed the stairs to Harry's room.

He knocked – no answer.

"Harry? Open the door. Harry." Draco called clearly through his door.

"Go away Malfoy. I am not in the mood for your piss taking or rejection. So just fuck off and leave me alone." Harry yelled. He was angry that he had blurted it out like that.

He was only meant to tell Draco he liked him and would gage his reaction. Instead he goes and blurts that he loves him. _Christ what a fucking mess._

"Who says I will take the piss? You don't know that." Draco calmly said.

"I see you ignored the part about rejection. Trust me Draco your face said it all. I don't need your pity or your fucking smug face reminding me of the colossal mistake I just made." Harry had stopped yelling but he was still angry.

"I was shocked. Fuck Harry you can't just scream something like that in someone's face and expect them to be able to have a response within seconds." Draco snapped.

Harry ignored him.

"I'm not going to tell you how I feel about your confession unless you open the door and speak to me like a civilised person." Draco called.

"Then you will be silent forever, because I am not opening this door and you have reminded me on plenty of occasions that I am uncivilised. No surprise to you is it!" Harry whined.

He just couldn't open the door and see Draco's face right now.

"Harry please. How long have you um...cheese sandwiched me?" he wanted to know so badly.

Silence.

"Harry just answer the damn question!"

"Fuck off Malfoy"

"Will you stop calling me that? Harry come on let's talk about this." Draco reasoned.

"Sorry **Draco** I am busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Argh you are so maddening! You make my blood boil at times. Just stop acting like a wounded dog and open the fucking door." Draco said as he kicked the door.

Draco heard the crack of apparation and swore out loud, knowing that Harry had just left.

Draco fire called Granger.

"Is Harry there please?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Um no." she lied.

"Oh for crying out loud Granger. He is isn't he? Tell him when he decides to grow the fuck up, come find me so we can talk. He might be surprised! Stupid impulsive fucking tosser." Draco complained.

"Um well if I see him I will tell him" but she glanced to the right and Draco knew he was there.

"Whatever" he said knowing Harry would hear the word that Draco had moaned at Harry for using.

Meanwhile at Hermione's.

"So you going tell me why you apparated into my garden with an overnight bag? And why was Draco so agitated?" she rounded on Harry as soon as Draco ended the call.

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "I told him, no I screamed at him that I loved him and his face was frozen in pure horror. So I panicked and locked myself in my room. Then the git was talking to me through my door and wouldn't go away. So I packed a bag and apparated here. Sorry."

She shook her head and started making tea. "Ron is out on a stake out or something? I think he just sits around eating food and doing nothing, but he said it was important work."

Harry smiled, "It is. But you are right too, we do sit around and eat a lot of food."

"Why did Draco say you might be surprised if you went to talk to him?" Hermione logically asked.

Harry frowned, "Did he? All's I heard was, 'grow the fuck up' and 'stupid impulsive fucking tosser' I was trying to hide." Harry answered.

"Yes he said go talk to him, you might be surprised. So it could be a good surprise, go talk with him. What's the worst that can happen?" again she was being logical.

"He could laugh at me. Reject me. Throw me out and tell the whole wizarding world that Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy and that I am a fool to do so." Harry voiced his concerns.

"Yeah but his tone of voice indicated anger, annoyance but with an underlying of softness – it will be a pleasant surprise I think." She concluded.

Harry took the tea and sipped at it, thinking over what she had said. "You really think so? You think I acted too rash?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. To quote Draco, 'you are a stupid impulsive fucking tosser'" and she chuckled at Harry's face. She rarely swore.

Harry downed his tea and used Hermione's fireplace to floo home. The living room was empty. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Draco's door.

"Draco? Are you in there?" Harry hesitantly called.

The door opened and Draco moved to lean against the frame, eyes hard and arms folded. He raised his eyebrows at Harry but remained silent.

"Look I'm sorry I screamed at you and that I left. Also I was at Hermione's. But I'm not sorry for telling you how I feel. To answer your previous question, I have felt this way for some time. I didn't recognise my feelings. But once I acknowledged them, I looked back and realised that I've felt this way for a long time." He searched Draco's face for any signs of laughter or disgust. He saw none.

Draco's face was blank. His eyes had softened but they still didn't show Harry what Draco was thinking or feeling.

"Malfoy. Sorry, Draco please say something?" Harry was worried now, Draco had said he wanted to talk but he was silent.

"You owe me countless foot rubs now, just to make it up to me." He finally spoke.

Harry frowned, "What? Is that all you can say? You think I have to make it up to you because I love you? That's a bit unfair." Harry complained.

"No for screaming at me and leaving before you spoke with me." He corrected.

"Are you going to ignore what I said? What is your answer to my confession?" Harry glared at him.

"I have no answer, not until I speak with Antony." Draco replied.

Harry bristled, "Oh. I see. Night Draco." Harry said as he turned around.

Draco grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, "Stop being so sensitive. I only meant I cannot do anything further until I end things with Antony face to face. Then we can **talk.**"

Harry relaxed, "Okay. Until then." Harry pulled his wrist free and went to his room.

_Shit – Draco is going to end things with Antony. He will end things with a man he is happy with, just because I confessed my feelings. That has to be good right?_ Harry had a long debate in his head, falling into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A thank you goes out to the following reviewers: - Girl-luvs-manga, aminaluvr4life, Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Padfootette, Shinigami – Kira- 1917, hPdC, mochiusagi and soulwriter51.

Also a thank you to all the lovely people who have taken the time to read this story. Very much appreciated.

**Final Chapter**

Harry tried to go about his day-to-day routine as much as possible. It was difficult as he wanted to ask Draco when he was going to finish with Antony. When can they be together? What are the extent of Draco's feeling? He had so many questions buzzing around his head.

By the time Harry had woke in the morning Draco had already left. Harry had a moment of panic, thinking that Draco was regretting his decision and was avoiding him. But he had a firm talk with himself as he knew he should just relax and trust Draco. He hoped that Draco had gone to Antony's to split up with him.

Draco still hadn't returned by lunchtime and Harry was getting restless. It could be entirely possible that Draco was meeting with a client and had overtime. He often worked on his weekends. So instead of waiting around for Draco, he decided to go out and buy a few things to cook a nice dinner later.

Harry had all the ingredients to make a lovely dinner, a shop bought dessert and wine. He returned home and set about making dinner. Leaving the food in the oven to cook slowly, he then busied himself having a shower and getting changed into something nicer.

Draco had returned home and was in the kitchen peering into the oven to see what was for dinner. Harry smiled as he watched him, and made Draco start when he said, "Like what you see?"

Draco turned around and gave Harry a nervous smile. _At least I am not the only one who is nervous._ Harry was pleased to note.

"Smells good what it is?" he asked.

Harry entered the kitchen, "Leg of lamb, slow cooked so the meat should be nice a tender. Why don't you go take a shower and I will pour us a glass of wine?" Harry soothingly suggested.

Draco sighed, "Yes that does sound good. I had a difficult case and a dreadful meeting with the defence lawyers this morning. I'll take a shower and get changed, be 40 mins or so. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded, "Take all the time you need."

Harry could see that Draco was tired and tense – _He's had a stressful day._

Harry set the table, poured them wine and dished the food up. Keeping it warm with a charm. Then he spent a few moments considering music and a candle – but then dismissed the idea. He didn't want to come across as full on. Draco may not have dumped Antony yet and well he didn't want to seem desperate. He will try and act as he would normally. Maybe with a bit more staring at Draco than usual, but now he had confessed how he felt he thought he could get away with obvious ogling.

When Draco returned he looked relaxed and calmer. They ate the food and drank the wine. Carrying out normal conversation. It was driving Harry insane. _Just ask him! Say 'Draco are you single now?' it isn't hard – come on for Christ sake._

Draco glanced up at him and Harry held his breath, waiting – hoping.

"Shall we go get comfortable in the living room?" Draco suggested.

Harry wondered if he imagined the slight seductive tone to Draco's voice. _Was it wishful thinking or was it there?_ Harry was over analysing everything. It was torture, he just wanted to reach out and touch Draco. If he was lucky he would finally get to kiss him, to taste those lips and feel his firm, toned body against his.

Harry nodded and followed Draco to the living room. They made themselves comfortable.

"Do you want that foot rub now? You did say that I had to give you many to make it up to you." Harry just wanted to touch Draco, he'd settle for his feet if he had to. Draco seemed to have sensitive feet and a foot fetish so he could use it to relax and seduce Draco.

Draco smiled, "Sure. After the day I've had that would be nice." He swung his legs up and put his feet on the cushion in Harry's lap.

Harry summoned the massage lotion, coating his hands and slowly rubbing Draco's left foot.

"Apparently the foot's surface is linked to the entire body and that particular points on the feet are linked to particular organs and glands." Harry informed Draco.

"Really. I guess that's true. The reaction I have to you massaging me feet would prove that." Draco replied casually.

Harry wasn't sure if he meant a relaxed and calm state, which was how he reacted. Or a turned on reaction? He didn't dare ask.

Using his entire hands Harry rubbed Draco's feet from ankle to toes, toes to ankle, then back down to toes. Then he rubbed each toe individually by squeezing slightly on the ball of each one. Making sure that he also massaged the top and sides of each foot.

Harry glanced at Draco he seemed relaxed and more open to Harry's touches.

After the gentle foot rub, Harry repeated but applying slightly more pressure to certain parts of Draco's feet with his fingers.

He rubbed his thumb in circular motion from the heel to the toe. Then, Harry made a fist with his hand and gently pressed his knuckles in the soles of Draco's feet. After a few minutes of this Harry switched his attention to Draco's toes, massaging each toe individually by placing it between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing it. When he had finished with each toe, he gave it a slight tug.

Once he had done all ten toes he, rubbed the sides of his feet with his fingertips. Finishing with light strokes from heel to toe.

Harry picked up Draco's left foot and smiled at him. He placed a gentle kiss to his ankle, kissing a trail, working his way down to the top part of Draco's foot.

"Um Harry what are you doing?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

Harry glanced up and noted his eyes had darkened with desire.

"Worshiping your feet. Do you want me to stop?" He would if Draco wanted him to.

Silence. A few moments later Draco said, "No, it felt nice."

Harry repeated the kissing pattern he did previously. He continued kissing the ankle and top of his foot, occasionally sticking out his tongue to lick certain areas.

Harry wondered how Draco would react to him kissing or sucking his toes. _Only one way to find out. _He decided. Glad that Draco had just showered and that his feet were clean.

Gathering his courage he was ready, he kissed down heading to the big toe. The Big toe seemed the most logical one to start at. Harry had never sucked someone's toes before, in fact it was kind of icky. But for some reason the thought of sucking Draco's toes was arousing.

He started by kissing around the big toe. He glanced at Draco and slowly wrapped his mouth around it. While his mouth was covering it, he used his tongue to lick it all around.

Draco's foot twitched but he didn't pull it free of Harry's mouth. Harry saw that as a good sign and continued. Moving on to the other toes one at a time, then putting a few in his mouth at a time. Releasing his toes, Harry kissed the top of his foot again, moving to the sole of his foot and licking around it. Finally he gently wrapped his lips around the sides of his feet, sucking and licking.

He moved his hands and started rubbing and massaging Draco's legs, working his way up. He manoeuvred so he was knelt between Draco's legs. He massaged Draco's inner thighs and then smiled as his palm brushed over his erection.

Harry wanted to see it, to look at Draco's cock and kiss, lick and suck it like he had his toes. He reached out and undid Draco's trousers, sliding them down and sitting back to remove them for Draco.

Draco was silent, watching Harry with a dazed look and a faint smile tracing his lips. Harry massaged Draco's thighs again, palming his erection through his boxers.

Draco wiggled and tilted his head to the side. Harry moved forwards and kissed the area of neck that Draco just exposed. Draco moaned and slid his hands down Harry's back. He took hold of the hem of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it up. Harry took the hint and pulled it off, flinging it on the floor.

He smiled dreamily down at Draco, he really couldn't believe this was happening. Draco's hands glided over Harry's chest, ribs and stomach. Making him sigh softly and his arousal to build.

It was everything and more than he had ever pictured. Draco's touch was glorious, soft, warm and electrifying. Causing Harry's body to spiral into a whirlwind of pleasure and desire for more. It was probably because he had dreamed of this moment for so long, that now it was here it felt euphoric.

Harry looked down at the face of the man he had lusted after, who haunted his dreams and the man he knew he loved.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry throatily asked. He wasn't sure if Draco had split from Antony and how far Draco wanted to take this.

Harry hovered a few inches above Draco, waiting and hoping he would say yes.

Draco wound his hands around Harry's neck and tugged him down. Capturing his mouth and gently kissing him.

He tasted of the fruity sweet wine they were drinking. His lips were soft yet firm in the kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle. They were taking things slow and easy, both their lips were moving against each other's until they reached the perfect synchrony. Draco kept his lips soft and slightly parted. They felt soft, delicate and easily accessible. Harry applied more pressure intensifying the kiss, at the same time bringing one hand to touch the side of Draco's face and hair. The other hand returned to stroking Draco's erection over his boxers.

Draco moaned softly against Harry's lips and Harry could feel his own cock getting harder.

Harry pulled back and started undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt. Once it was all the way undone, he ran his hands up, down and all over the exposed skin. He left the shirt on, but pulled open so Harry had access to his torso. Harry bent down again, kissing from Draco's jaw, neck, chest – slowly kissing, licking and touching. Working his way down, kissing his ribs, and abs.

Draco's breathing pattern had changed, Harry was pleased to note he was panting and obviously enjoying the attention.

Harry reached the area covered by Draco's boxers, he glanced up at Draco, sent him a roguish smile and then moved in. kissing Draco over the cloth coving him. Massaging his thighs and balls as he kissed the erection.

Draco was moaning quietly. Harry couldn't wait to cause him to moan louder.

Harry lifted the waistband and pulled his boxers down, both working together to remove them. Harry took the time to admire Draco. He had been fantasising about what Draco's cock would look like, feel like and taste like. He was going to find out.

Draco was trimmed, he had neat pubic hair. Figures really as Draco was a well groomed guy. He wasn't overly hairy or shaved fully- just neat. His cock had more girth then Harry expected, he assumed it would be thin and long like Draco. Instead it was thick and of average length. It was fully erect and resting against his stomach. Harry could see a long vein bulging along the shaft and he itched to run his tongue along it, from the base to the delicious looking head.

Harry curled his fingers around the shaft, the head poking out the top of Harry's loosely made fist. Harry stroked Draco with gentle pressure and at a slow tempo. Giving in to his earlier temptation, Harry removed his glasses, lowered his head and licked the bulging vein along Draco's shaft.

Swirling his tongue over the and around the head, then licking down the other side. When he reached the base he kissed around the base, to Draco's balls. Kissing and sucking them gently.

Draco squirmed and sighed happily. He was touching any part of Harry his fingers could reach, harry found it encouraging and comforting.

Harry licked and kissed continuously, until it was wet enough to slide inside his mouth without any problem. Harry stroked the base and part of the shaft that his mouth wouldn't reach. He sucked the head and swirled his tongue. Sucking hard.

Harry used his other hand to keep Draco in place, as he had started withering and bucking up into Harry's mouth. The head of his cock grazing over the roof of his mouth as he thrust upwards. Causing him to moan louder and to grip the sofa cushions.

Harry would mix it up, never doing the same thing for a long period of time. He wanted to keep Draco guessing, bringing him to the brink and then slowing down. Building up the pleasure until he was ready to explode.

He would alternate between kissing, licking and sucking the head, the shaft and his balls. All the while stroking him firmly. Occasionally he would dart his tongue into the hole at the end, before moving away and using his hands for a bit. Harry had concluded that Draco liked his balls being played with, some guys found it too much – over sensitive.

But Draco seemed to be enjoying it. Harry was concentrating on them at the moment. Lapping at them, cupping them, and then taking one gently into his mouth, sucking on it.

Draco lifted his leg slightly and dug his heel into the sofa cushions. Moaning loudly and seeking more.

Harry could see he was balancing on the cusp of his orgasm, so he took him in his mouth and sucked hard, tilting his head so Draco touched all parts of his mouth and throat. He stroked him with a firmer grip and a faster tempo.

Soon Harry felt Draco's cock pulsate, his thighs clench and he hung his head back as he moaned out.

"Fuck yes – oh…." With a cry as he came.

Harry continued sucking and stroking, causing Draco's orgasm to intensify and his body to shudder and convulse.

When Harry finished, he looked up and saw Draco watching him through droopy eyelids and a lopsided smug smile on his face. Harry could get used to seeing Draco post orgasm –he looked stunning. He moved so he was led along the side of Draco. Draco closed his legs and shuffled so he was more comfortable. Harry trailed his hand over Draco's chest as he moved in for a tender and long kiss.

Draco moved to his side so they were facing each other, both on their sides. Draco frowned slightly, only just realising Harry still had his trousers on, and only his t-shirt was gone. Draco leaned in for a kiss, effectively distracting Harry as he fiddled with his trousers. He managed to undo them and slip his hand inside.

Harry gasped against his mouth, then continued kissing him as Draco lazily stroked Harry through the opening of his boxers.

Harry cupped the side of Draco's face and they parted mouths and their tongues brushed over the other. Harry moved forwards and increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss, exploring Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco was letting Harry's tongue dominate – he was busy concentrating on stroking Harry. After some passionate kissing and firm stroking Harry climaxed and panted against Draco's mouth.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find a grey pair staring directly at him. Harry smiled and caressed the side of Draco's face, lightly stroking his cheekbone.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Draco asked, his breath wasn't as ragged as Harry's as he had recovered from his own climax.

Harry chuckled, "No idea"

"I can't believe you sucked my toes?" Draco said half shocked but half pleased too.

Harry grinned, "They were very nice feet and you liked it. Admit it."

Draco kissed him quickly, "Yes it was very sensual. It probably didn't help that I was thinking how good you were at sucking and what it would feel like to have your mouth on my cock. I guess I got my answer."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, "Was the answer satisfactory?"

"It was amazing – you have a real talent for sucking cock Potter." Draco teased.

Harry pinched Draco's nipple.

"Ow"

"Don't call me Potter then!" he warned.

"Potter, Potter, Potter" he chanted.

Harry pinched him again, but Draco smiled seductively.

"You masochist. You like receiving pain?" Harry accused, but his voice was playful.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry into a searing kiss. Harry couldn't wait to find out all the things Draco liked and what his fantasies are and his fetishes. He would try anything and everything with Draco.

-The End-


End file.
